


Loneliest girl

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffyfest, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Useless Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: Sayo se ha vuelto una persona solitaria que vive tratando de superar su ruptura con Lisa, Ako esta preocupada por ello y con ayuda de su hermana Tomoe intentan sacarla adelante presentándole a una chica nueva, Rinko. Acerca de cómo van conociéndose y van superando las adversidades para enamorarse y arreglar sus problemas.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Conociéndonos

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo está en español, sin embargo esta en proceso de traducción al inglés, si mi amable esposa termina de traducirlo ya que yo no soy buena con el inglés.
> 
> Después de estar haciendo la limpieza en casa aburrida por la cuarentena, escuche la canción de Loneliest girl de Carole & Thusday y quise hacer algo con Rinko y Sayo ya que ellas también son un piano y una guitarra. Use algunas otras canciones y si puedes, arma una lista de reproducción con ellas y colocalas mientras lo lees para que puedas adentrarte mejor en esta idea mía.
> 
> Playlist  
> Irony - Majiko  
> Lemon - Kenshi Yonezu  
> The loneliest girl - Nai Br. XX & Celeina Ann  
> Kimi no shiranai monogatari - Supercell  
> Morning coffee - Celeina Ann & Matt Cab  
> Kokoronashi - Majiko
> 
> Lo subiré por partes para no tirar de golpe las 27k palabras que abarca.
> 
> Sinceramente, espero que el idioma no sea un problema ya que siempre está el google translate, aunque también espero que la traducción esté pronto para que pueda leerse correctamente para los angloparlantes.

El frío del próximo invierno estaba sintiéndose cada vez más aún cuando todavía estábamos en otoño. Era mediados de septiembre y la primer nevada del año parecía querer hacer su aparición. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, pero se hacían agua al contacto con el suelo y la humedad hacía más difícil caminar sin el peligro de caer o resbalar si te descuidabas. Por lo que, para Shirokane Rinko, una chica tímida que sentía que tenía poca voluntad y era algo torpe, estaba siendo muy complicado moverse por las calles de la ciudad hacía una ubicación que desconocía arrastrando 3 maletas a sus espaldas. Su mochila, una gran maleta rectangular al hombro y una maleta con rueditas que se negaban a andar apropiadamente sobre el pavimento mientras la jalaba con las manos. 

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto sentiría pena por ella o simplemente se reiría por su predicamento. Casi estuvo a punto de caer más de un par de veces en que la maleta le ganó el peso al tratar de bajar por las escaleras de la estación del tren o al subir el borde de una banqueta o en el desnivel de la calle que daba a su destino. Parecía que al fin había logrado encontrar el sitio a donde debía llegar desde la terminal del tren suburbano que tomó desde la central de autobuses.

Vio el letrero de la entrada, "Café Hazawa", estaba iluminado por unas lámparas cálidas y toda la fachada se veía acogedora. Tenía un toque bastante casero y el calor del interior cada vez que alguien abría la puerta se podía sentir a los pocos pasos, así como también se podía escuchar el sonido que venía del interior del local. Una suave melodía de guitarra acústica y una voz que cantaba algunas estrofas de una canción que se le hacía conocida por, quizás, haberla escuchado en la radio. 

Estaba temblando, no sólo por el frío sino por lo que estaba por enfrentar, odiaba esa parte de ella, el ser tan tímida y socialmente incómoda con el resto de las personas y su imposibilidad para expresarse adecuadamente por miedo a casi cualquier situación que la hiciera el centro de una conversación o de atención en general. Sin embargo, había viajado desde lejos para cumplir un sueño y alcanzar una meta que no podía dejar que algo como conocer a alguien nuevo la detuviera. 

Armándose de valor, fue hacia la entrada del café, pero antes de que pudiera empujar la puerta, esta se abrió de pronto y un par de personas se toparon con ella de súbito. Tuvo que guardar la compostura para no gritar por el susto y apenas reaccionó para hacerse a un lado deshaciéndose en disculpas por estorbar el paso. Una vez las dos personas caminaron apenas y tomándole importancia a su presencia, se escabulló dentro del local respirando de alivio cuando estuvo en el interior. 

El ambiente cálido se sintió agradable y el rico aroma del café que inundaba el lugar junto con un tono dulce le hizo agua la boca y le calentó el cuerpo. 

La música era más clara y fuerte dentro del restaurante y enseguida sus ojos buscaron la fuente del sonido. Una chica sentada en un taburete con una guitarra en mano y un micrófono al frente, rasgaba las cuerdas para crear esas bonitas notas musicales. La miró con detenimiento, era bonita, tenía un aire de madurez y confianza que ella se vio de pronto envidiando. Se notaba que estaba cómoda en su posición y que no le molestaba el estar frente a un público, aunque no muy numeroso, si lo suficiente para que a ella le diera una crisis de ansiedad. 

La chica de la guitarra levantó sus ojos para mirar hacia la puerta de entrada, quizás porque el ir y venir de la gente llamaba su atención por unos segundos para ver la afluencia de comensales del local, y la vio. Por unos instantes, se perdió en esas piscinas esmeralda que pronto parecieron perder el interés en ella y regresaron a su labor con la música. Sólo que ella no pudo despegar su mirada de aquella chica. Su cabello largo y azulado, como el color del mar turqueza de las hermosas playas caribeñas, su piel pálida y su voz con tonos serios a pesar de que la canción era emotiva. 

—¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Primera vez que nos visita? 

—¡Aahh! —gritó asustada, llamando la atención de algunos alrededor, incluso de la guitarrista que pareció brincarse unas notas, pero luego continuó como si nada. 

Una chica apareció de pronto en la puerta del restaurante café y la sorprendió causándole un casi infarto a su joven edad. Podría haber muerto ahí, pero se trató de controlar para no seguir haciendo una escena. Aquello ya había sido suficientemente vergonzoso y ridículo y ahora su rostro se sentía caliente y probablemente estuviera completamente roja hasta las orejas. 

—Dis… disculpa —ambas chicas tartamudearon intentando disculparse, una por haberla sorprendido y la otra por haber gritado sólo por un saludo. 

Se miraron unos segundos y la joven que llevaba el uniforme del restaurante café, se comenzó a reír ligeramente por lo gracioso de su situación. Cosa que avergonzó aún más a la otra chica. 

—Perdona, no quería asustarte —le dijo para conciliar y calmarla—. ¿Estás bien? 

—Ehh… ¡Si! Si… gracias —se inclinó en una reverencia para continuar disculpándose y también lo hizo hacia los otros comensales que aún la estaban viendo. 

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia—, dejame ayudarte. 

Le hizo el gesto de indicarle pasar y Rinko la siguió unos pasos dentro del local, hasta la barra de la cocina. 

—Tú debes ser la amiga de Ako-chan, ¿no es así? —preguntó con una sonrisa cálida—. Tomoe y Ako me dijeron que vendrías hoy. 

—Hola… si… yo soy —continuó hablando con timidez escondiendo el rostro mientras miraba al suelo. 

—Ellas no deben tardar en llegar, puedes tomar asiento mientras esperas —le señaló cortésmente una mesa cerca de ella que estaba libre y con su torpeza al querer avanzar, su maleta con rueditas se atoro en la esquina de la barra y se le cayó de las manos. 

La actuación en el pequeño escenario continuó, pero de nuevo un par de notas habían sido perdidas por la guitarrista debido a su escándalo. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —dijo la chica del café yendo a levantar la maleta. 

—Si… gracias… 

Rinko sólo la miró aún con la cara ardiendo y evitando mirar al escenario donde la artista debía estar sumamente molesta por su grosera intromisión en su presentación. 

—Ven por aquí —con cuidado la chica del café llevó a Rinko por fin a su mesa y colocó la maleta a un costado, librando el paso del pasillo—. Me llamó Tsugumi, Hazawa Tsugumi, soy amiga de Tomoe y Ako. 

Una gran sonrisa volvió a iluminarla y Rinko le correspondió de la misma manera. La chica le cayó bien, era amable y linda y parecía no juzgar su torpeza y timidez, lo cual era bueno. 

—Mucho gusto… Hazawa-san, soy Shirokane Rinko… —se inclinó por respeto y la otra chica hizo lo mismo. 

—Te traeré… ¿un café está bien? ¿O quizás prefieres un té? —dijo con amabilidad y Rinko sonrió de nuevo. 

—Un té verde… estaría… bien… gracias. 

—Regresó con él —exclamó contenta—, mientras esperas puedes disfrutar de la música de Sayo-san, para que vayas conociéndola. 

—¿Eehh? —se sorprendió por enésima ocasión ese día, pero ya no pudo decir nada más porque la chica del café ya se había ido. 

Recompuso su dignidad después de toda la escena y dirigió su atención hacia donde la guitarrista continuaba con su música. Ahora sonaba una canción que conocía, estaba dentro de sus favoritas, la letra reflejaba tanto de cómo se sentía generalmente que sonrió con ironía por la puntilla que la vida parecía darle justo en ese momento. 

Había tocado esa canción tantas veces que sus dedos se movieron en la mesa al ritmo de la guitarra para reproducir la parte del piano y se metió de lleno en sí misma olvidando su alrededor. 

La canción terminó y ella sonrió nuevamente mirando hacia la guitarrista que pareció verla de reojo antes de continuar. No lo hacía mal. Le gustaba la cadencia de su música y la forma en que interpretaba aquellas canciones. Había un sentimiento familiar subyacente en cada parte que le hacía latir el corazón y lo llenaba con calidez. Fue extraño y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en esa sensación. 

—¡Rinrin! 

La puerta de la entrada del café se había abierto y un par de hermanas más disímiles entre sí como una gótica lolita y una punketera que podría romperte la cara sólo por diversión podían ser, ambas entraron al restaurante café saludandola. La pequeña Ako corrió hacia ella para abrazarla en un gesto tan particularmente suyo que Rinko ya no se asustó, ya conocía esa parte de la niña y se había acostumbrado a ella muy a su pesar en las pocas veces que se habían visto antes. 

—¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte Rinrin! —lloró con un entusiasmo inusitado que avergonzó no sólo a Rinko, sino también a la hermana de la niña gótica. 

—¡Hey Ako! No seas pesada, dale un respiro a tu amiga. 

La hermana mayor de Ako, Tomoe, se acercó para tomar a su hermana del cuello y alejarla de la pobre Rinko que no sabía del todo bien cómo lidiar con la efusividad de la niña. 

—Lo siento Rinrin, es sólo que te he extrañado tanto. 

—Ako, pero ¿qué tonterías dices? Si acaban de jugar el día de ayer. 

—¡El NFO no cuenta! No es lo mismo ver a Rinrin en persona que sólo escucharla a través del juego —hizo un puchero que Rinko encontró tierno y sonrió. 

—Disculpala, ya debes saber cómo es, pero eso no quita que sea imprudente en ocasiones —dijo colocando su brazo por encima de la cabeza de Ako y mostrándose galante hacia Rinko que volvió a reír por la forma en que las dos hermanas se relacionaban. 

—Tomoe, Ako-chan, que bueno que están aquí —la chica del café se acercó con el té que Rinko había solicitado y una canasta con galletas que colocó sobre la mesa. 

—Hola Tsugu —Tomoe le guiño el ojo y las dos hermanas por fin tomaron asiento junto con Rinko—, café para mi y… 

—Una burbujeante e infernal bebida oscura —exclamó al tiempo que hacía una pose llamativa con los brazos. 

—Un refresco de cola para Ako-chan —dijo la chica del café y volvió a la barra de la cocina. 

La música en el pequeño escenario terminó y la guitarrista comenzó a guardar todos sus materiales. Ako saludo desde su asiento en la distancia, levantando la mano con emoción hacia la chica de cabello turqueza y ésta giró los ojos algo exasperada.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto —volvió a hablar Tomoe—, después del última desastre que armamos, nuestros padres nos prohibieron invitar más amigos a la casa, ya ni decir de darles asilo por un tiempo. 

—Hmmm, no te preocupes Udagawa-san —Rinko negó apenada—, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse por todas las molestias. 

—Sayo-san no es tan mala… —lo pensó un poco Ako—, realmente no lo es cuando la conoces mejor. 

—Sólo es un poco gruñona y amargada en la superficie… y debajo de ella —mencionó riéndose la mayor de las hermanas mientras la aludida caminaba hacía ellas con su guitarra al hombro poniendo mala cara a las palabras que alcanzó a escuchar de la chica. 

Rinko la observó con más detenimiento. Ella había oído hablar de Sayo, la amiga y tutora escolar de Ako, así como compañera de banda, bueno, esta última parte tenía entendido que estaba suspendida por algunos problemas entre los miembros de dicha banda. Ako hablaba de Sayo con mucha admiración, además de los otros miembros de la banda, y podía entender porque la niña tenía ese sentimiento. Sayo parecía ser una chica seria y formal a la que no le gustaban las cosas divertidas, según Ako, pero qué podía hacer el esfuerzo si estaba de buen humor, algo que no pasaba últimamente y tenía preocupada a su amiga. Por eso había dicho que quizá ella, Rinko, pudiera apoyarla y ayudarle a cambiar, aunque no veía cómo, pues no se sentía alguien competente para hacer algo así. 

—Buenas noches —saludó con un tono severo—, no es educado hablar mal de quien no está presente, Udagawa-san. 

—Pero ya estas aquí, así que ya no aplica —dijo de manera burlona y la chica de cabello turqueza sólo resopló. 

—¡Sayo-san, buenas noches! —Ako devolvió el saludo agitando las manos y cortando la pequeña disputa entre las dos chicas mayores—. ¡Está es mi amiga Rinrin! 

La guitarrista la volteó a ver y se sintió nerviosa en cuanto esos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los de ella, se avergonzó sonrojándose y bajó la cabeza arrugando su falda con sus manos que estaban debajo de la mesa. 

—Mucho gusto, soy Hikawa Sayo —se presentó y Rinko apenas levantó la vista para volverla a bajar. 

—El… gus… gusto es mío —tartamudeó nerviosa—. Soy… soy Shirokane… Ri… Rinko. 

—No tengas miedo Rinrin. 

—Así es, puede parecer intimidante, pero es un rol de canela muy muy en el fondo —Tomoe volvió a burlarse de Sayo. 

—Udagawa-san, apreciaría que no dijeras ese tipo de cosas —el rostro de Sayo lucia molesto y Rinko se sintió culpable de tener que orillarla a aceptarla. 

—Per… perdona… las… molestias… 

—No es una molestia —dijo Sayo tratando de calmarse—, entiendo la situación y no tengo problema en ayudar si lo necesitan. 

—Gracias… 

—Sólo habrá algunas reglas que establecer y todo estará bien si las sigues al pie de la letra. 

—Si… si —asintió todavía avergonzada.

—¡Que aburrida Sayo-san! —recriminó Ako—. Rinrin es la más buena y linda persona y no tendrá problema con nada de eso. 

—Eso espero. 

Rinko siguió jalando la tela de su falda mirando fijamente a la taza de té y Sayo decidió no seguir presionando más el tema. La chica del café apareció de nuevo y eso ayudó a cambiar el ambiente un poco.

—Buen trabajo esta noche Sayo-san —dijo mientras acomodaba las bebidas de las hermanas Udagawa y una taza de humeante café extra con una cesta de panes dulces—. Un regalo de la casa —le sonrió y un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de la guitarrista. 

—Gracias Hazawa-san —se aclaró la garganta y se sentó con el resto de las chicas poniendo el estuche de su guitarra a un lado de ella. 

—Me parece lindo que hayas aceptado ayudar a la amiga de Ako-chan, espero que puedan llevarse bien. 

La reacción de la guitarrista le pareció curiosa a Rinko, hasta ahora había mostrado un modo serio y severo, pero de pronto se sonrojada y enojaba de un modo tierno que le hizo recordar a esas chicas tsundere de los mangas y videojuegos. 

—So… sólo lo hago como un favor que quisiera que alguien hiciera por mí si llego a necesitarlo —habló volviendo a aclararse la garganta. 

—Aún así, que bueno que lo estés haciendo. Shirokane-san, estás en buenas manos —dijo volviéndose hacia ella y Rinko asintió. 

—Bueno, los dejo, aún tengo trabajo por hacer. 

La vieron irse para atender algunas otras mesas que estaban solicitando su presencia y quedaron las 4 chicas en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Ako comenzó a sacarle plática a Rinko. 

Fue así como Rinko contó sobre su viaje en el tren desde su ciudad natal hasta la capital del país, sus problemas para poder ubicarse y como se había perdido tratando de encontrar la línea del tren suburbano para llegar a aquella área. Obviamente excluyó las partes más vergonzosas como su batalla con las maletas, su inutilidad para pedir indicaciones o como casi cayó al suelo un par de veces por el agua nieve resbaladiza. 

—Será mejor que salgamos ahora antes de que sea más tarde y comience a nevar de verdad —sugirió Sayo apurando lo último de su taza de café y comiendo el último bocado de su pan dulce. 

—Tiene razón —Tomoe secundó—, está pronosticada una nevada para hoy en la madrugada y quizás pueda adelantarse por lo que se ve ahora. 

Todas asomaron la cabeza en dirección de uno de los ventanales del café y en efecto, se veía una mayor cantidad de copos de nieve cayendo del cielo. 

Ako llamó a la chica del café, Tsugumi, y pidieron la cuenta para pagar y después de una breve despedida, las 4 salieron al frío de la calle. 

Rinko se estremeció por el viento frío cuando esté golpeó su rostro y su aliento salió formando un denso vaho. Había estado tan a gusto en el calor de la cafetería que el cambio radical, estaba poniéndola mal. Tomoe y Sayo se hicieron cargo de sus maletas aún cuando se negó en un principio, pero mantuvo su maleta rectangular a sus espaldas. 

—Será mejor que caminemos por aquí para cortar paso y llegar pronto al edificio —indicó Sayo tomando la delantera con Tomoe caminando a su lado. 

Rinko y Ako caminaron detrás de ellas a algunos pasos, Ako hablaba y hablaba sobre las últimas actualizaciones del videojuego que ambas jugaban y Rinko le seguía la plática, pero trataba de poner atención a lo que las otras dos chicas mayores decían, sólo por curiosidad. 

~o~

—Oye —Tomoe llamó la atención de Sayo que volteó a verla—, gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mi hermana. 

—No te preocupes por eso, no tengo ningún problema con ello. 

—Hmmm, Ako ha estado preocupada por ti también —mencionó rascando su cabeza—, entiendo que las cosas todavía están tensas entre ustedes por lo que paso, pero esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de… pues, de que cambien las cosas. 

Sayo frunció los labios con disgusto, se veía que aquello le incomodaba, pero trataba de ser cortés. 

—Ako estará más tranquila sabiendo que tienes a alguien contigo, aunque sea por un tiempo, y bueno… la chica es linda, ¿no? 

—Agradezco la preocupación de Ako, pero justo ahora no estoy pensando en nada de eso que estas insinuando… —volvió a juntar las cejas en un gesto de desagrado.

—Vamos, te vendría bien conocer nuevas personas —sacó la plática aunque Tomoe sabía que estaba en terreno pantanoso—. Toma esta oportunidad, la chica es linda y por lo que Ako me ha contado de ella, podría ser buena para ti. 

—Udagawa-san, tus intenciones son buenas, pero estás yendo más allá de los límites. 

—Sayo… —la miró con una mezcla de exasperación y lástima—, debes superar ya lo que pasó. 

—Está bien, sé que fue mi culpa después de todo, lo entiendo, y quizás… si puedo mostrarle que cambie, ella quiera volver y… 

—Lisa y Mocca acaban de formalizarse —la cortó y el rostro de Sayo se ensombreció bajando la mirada al suelo húmedo y frío—, ellas están viviendo juntas. No había querido decírtelo antes, pero realmente están yendo en serio —hizo una pausa para ver si sus palabras habían sido escuchadas y finalizó con una verdad a puños—. Lisa no va a volver. 

Sayo siguió caminando sin decir nada, pero un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas sintiéndose como dos dagas que cortaban su piel no sólo por efecto del frío. Rápidamente las apartó con el dorso de su mano y luchó por volver a tener la compostura habitual, sólo que tardó en conseguirlo. 

—Lo siento… 

—No tienes porque Udagawa-san —tragó saliva como si ésta fuera trozos de vidrio que rasgaban su garganta mientras pasaban por ella y lastimaban horriblemente su alma. 

Hubiera querido echarse a llorar y gritar por su dolor, pero en su lugar sólo continuó caminando dejando que el frío se colara por entre su ropa y la estremeciera. Sentía que al menos si el frío tomaba su calor, anestesiaria el dolor que estaba desgarrado su pecho. 

—Al menos ella está siguiendo adelante —dijo quizás como consuelo, pero simplemente eso era algo que no sentía. 

Tomoe encogió sus cejas preocupada y triste, sabía cómo se sentía un corazón roto y aunque no disculpaba los errores de Sayo, tampoco lo hacía con los de Lisa y Moca. 

—Mira, lo que ellas hicieron esta mal por mucho que hayas tenido tus problemas con Lisa, eso no justifica que haya ido a tus espaldas con Moca, y por mucho que ésta sea mi amiga, eso no se hace. 

—Gracias Udagawa-san. 

Fue lo único que dijo en el resto del camino hacia su departamento. Su poco ánimo se había esfumado como el humo entre sus manos y Sayo se vio andando sólo por inercia. Algunos copos de nieve mojaron sus hombros, pero poco le podía importar la fría humedad que la había cubierto y mucho menos las personas que estaban con ella. 

Sus pasos se sintieron mecánicos mientras miraba los sitios comunes, recordó la cantidad de veces que había hecho esa caminata desde el café Hazawa hasta su casa yendo de la mano de la persona que amaba. Recordó la tierna y sincera sonrisa de Lisa y su mano cálida sosteniendo la suya, había sido esa forma tan especial que tenía de ser, lo que había logrado derribar sus barreras y hacer que se enamorara de ella como una idiota. 

Había sido vulnerable, había dejado que alguien entrara y estuviera con ella y aprendiera lo que era el amor, hasta que… ya no hubo más. 

De pronto su cielo se había vuelto un infierno, la tierna sonrisa había sido reemplazada por llanto, la mano cálida ahora era fría y se negaba a volver a sostenerla. Y, aunque era consciente de sus errores y de lo que había orillado a Lisa a alejarse de ella, aún seguía preguntándose si a pesar de todo no hubiera podido arreglarlo. Pero no, Lisa encontró a alguien más a quien dedicarle sus sonrisas y a quien sostener con sus manos y no, no era ella. 

Doblaron una esquina y Sayo señaló el edificio cercano, un pequeño conjunto de departamentos estudiantiles a unos metros de donde estaban, tenía 3 niveles y era algo pequeño. Aún así, era el lugar que había seleccionado para vivir junto a Lisa hacía más o menos un año. 

Resultaba deprimente regresar a casa y encontrar un sitio vacío y con rastros de lo que alguna vez fue una vida feliz. Pero no mencionó nada de esto. 

Caminó hasta la puerta y sacó la tarjeta de acceso y tecleo la clave y la puerta de seguridad se abrió dejando que tuvieran el paso libre al interior. 

El cambio del ambiente fue agradecido por las chicas que se sacudieron un poco la humedad de sus ropas y retiraron sus abrigos, ya que la calefacción estaba funcionando dentro del edificio. 

Sayo las guió escaleras arriba mientras Tomoe y ella llevaban las maletas de Rinko y subían poco a poco los escalones. 

—¿No podías escoger un sitio más bajo? —se quejó la mayor de las hermanas Udagawa batallando con la maleta de rueditas. 

—La vista es genial, así que vale el esfuerzo —dijo, aunque la respuesta correcta era que Lisa había insistido tanto en un sitio elevado para vivir que no pudo negarse.

Llegaron al 3er nivel y Sayo abrió la puerta de su departamento. Era pequeño, apenas funcional para dos personas, suficiente para una, aunque últimamente excesivo para Sayo. 

Entraron dejando los abrigos colgados en el perchero a un costado de la puerta, que se vio atiborrado con 4 abrigos sobre él. 

El interior estaba distribuido con eficiencia para maximizar el pequeño espacio. Una cocina con lo indispensable estaba a la izquierda al poco de entrar. Una barra desayunador dividía la cocina del resto del departamento. Un escritorio perfectamente ordenado con un computador encima, algunos artículos de papelería, un marco de fotos electrónico, un pequeño librero que hacía las veces de esquinero y complemento del escritorio, la silla con rueditas y acolchado para pasar algún tiempo frente a la computadora, una pequeña planta, un cactus de interior, y un par de libros que se veían encima del medio librero. 

Más allá, un espacio que parecía vacío, pues no había ningún mueble, pero que poco después Rinko sabría que era donde Sayo colocaba el futón donde dormía. Un soporte para guitarra donde descansaba una guitarra eléctrica en color azul, un amplificador de mediano tamaño, una televisión de pantalla plana empotrada en la pared y debajo un reloj digital, había un par de puertas a la derecha, una de ellas el closet y la otra la entrada del baño. El cual, por cierto, tenía una ducha justa, un sanitario que integraba en el tanque un lavabo para ahorrar agua y nada más. 

En el fondo de todo el departamento un gran ventanal con un diminuto balcón que daba hacia la calle y por el cual se filtraba la luz de los postes exteriores. Todo el ambiente dominado por colores claros, bastante limpio y muy ordenado, como ya había notado Rinko. 

Sayo explicó la ubicación de cada cosa, aunque no hubo mucho que decir. Tomoe y Ako esperaron sentadas en los taburetes del desayunador mientras Sayo le indicaba cuál era el espacio que había dejado libre dentro del closet para que pudiera colocar su ropa. Regresó a la entrada y justo a la izquierda, había una puerta que no vio al entrar donde estaba el área de lavado, una lavadora con secadora integrada en un espacio muy pequeño. 

Los protocolos generales de la casa, sobre el orden y la limpieza que Rinko no tenía ningún problema en seguir y en poco tiempo todo estaba dicho. 

—Bien, creo que eso es todo —concluyó Sayo. 

—Si… 

—Bueno, pues está hecho —exclamó Tomoe y Ako sonrió. 

—¡Rinrin va a vivir con Sayo-san! —saltó la niña para abrazar a Rinko que durante toda la explicación había asentido apenas levantando la vista. 

—Sólo por un tiempo… —aclaró para que no lo tomarán a mal. 

—Tómalo con calma —dijo Tomoe como si ella fuera la dueña de la casa—. Ako está feliz de que puedas acompañar a esta chica y es mejor que cuides de ella antes de que siga distanciándose más. 

—Udagawa-san —pronunció Sayo como advertencia, empezaba a cansarse de que estuvieran metiéndose en su vida. 

—Así es Rinrin —Ako secundó a su hermana—. Gracias Sayo-san por ayudar a Rinrin, cuida bien de ella por favor —se inclinó a modo de respeto. 

—Venga, ¿qué es esto? Creo que están diciendo cosas fuera de contexto —dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. 

Eso fue suficiente para alimentar el tono burlón que antes, en el restaurante café, había usado Tomoe y volvió a arremeter contra la guitarrista. 

—Espero que no te importe pasar un tiempo con una lesbiana pérdida que acaba de salir al mercado —jugó un poco dirigiéndose a Rinko y guiñando un ojo. 

—¿Lesbiana?

Rinko abrió los ojos sorprendida, no es que se asustara del hecho de que una chica pudiera estar con otra chica, ella ya sabía esto de Sayo, sino que le sorprendía de la naturalidad con la que lo decían. Era algo que no había visto u oído antes. De dónde venía no se solía hablar de ese tipo de cosas, por lo que la tomó con la guardia baja. 

—Ako, ¿si le dijiste ese pequeño detalle a Shirokane-san? 

La niña se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir y Tomoe se golpeó la cara. 

Sayo tosió incómoda. 

—Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para ti, Shirokane-san —se dirigió a la chica evaluando su reacción. 

—No… lo siento… es que… no… —se sonrojó avergonzada trabandose con las palabras.

—Disculpa Rinko-san —Tomoe se excusó—, no quería incomodarte. No es que las preferencias sexuales de Sayo sean un problema o que haya insinuado algo malo…

—Udagawa-san, será mejor que te calles —la cortó Sayo y volvió su atención a Rinko—. Soy lesbiana, pero eso no significa que tenga por afición ir tras cualquier chica como insinuó Udagawa, soy respetuosa de las personas y pido lo mismo de los demás, espero que no tengas un inconveniente con… ello, pero entenderé si eso puede influir en que decidas buscar otras opciones para alojarte. 

Un momento incómodo se instaló entre las 4 chicas, Ako se mordió los labios tratando de recordar si había mencionado algo sobre ello, pero lo único que vino a su mente fue haber dicho a Rinko sobre la reciente ruptura amorosa de Sayo con Lisa y dado que Rinko no ahondó en ello, Ako dio por entendido que eso no molestaba a su amiga. 

—No… no hay… problema —dijo por fin—. Ako-chan me contó sobre… Lisa… —pronunció el nombre con algo de miedo porque no sabía si era prudente hacer mención de ello. 

—Ya veo, al parecer mi vida privada es algo de uso común últimamente —habló con disgusto. 

—Yo… lamento… su… ruptura —exclamó aún con cautela. 

—Yo no —habló Tomoe quien se cruzó de brazos y Sayo giró los ojos. 

—Gracias, gracias por su intromisión en mi vida amorosa, pero es mejor que salgan ya o perderán el tren a casa. 

Prácticamente empujó a las hermanas fuera de su departamento, ya le habían puesto suficiente en vergüenza ese día con una persona que apenas conocía. 

—Está bien, está bien. 

—Adiós Rinrin —se despidió Ako antes de correr al lado de su hermana en la puerta de entrada—. ¡Hablamos mañana! —gritó antes de que Sayo cerrará la puerta en su cara. 

Se quedaron las dos a solas y el silencio cayó sobre ellas. Rinko no sabía qué decir o hacer, se sentía nerviosa y algo fuera de lugar, era una intrusa en la casa de una persona que apenas conocía de hacía unas horas y lo que sabía de ella sólo era lo que Ako le había contado y realmente, no era una fuente del todo confiable, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones. 

—Puedes acomodar tus cosas en el armario —habló Sayo rompiendo el silencio y se dirigió a la cocina—, voy a preparar mi desayuno de mañana, porque no tengo mucho tiempo por las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela. 

—Si… 

Rinko fue por su maleta, la más grande, la que tenía rueditas y la arrastró hasta la puerta del closet y comenzó a guardar la poca ropa que había logrado meter ahí. Sayo se entretuvo buscando cosas en el refrigerador y colocando en la estufa algunos para cocinar esos alimentos. 

—¿Así que irás al conservatorio de música? —preguntó con curiosidad desde la cocina. 

Ako le había contado las razones de Rinko para dejar su casa en otra ciudad, pero le resultaba extraño que dejara su vida cómoda por una odisea a la capital sin el apoyo total de sus padres. 

—Si… yo solicite mi traslado… 

—¿Traslado? 

—De la Escuela de Música en Annaka a la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes. 

El ruido de una cuchara cayendo al suelo asustó a Rinko que dio un pequeño grito mudo y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ayudar a Sayo en caso de que se hubiera lastimado. 

—Lo lamento, la cuchara resbaló —explicó para que Rinko se tranquilizarla. 

Sin embargo su reacción no había sido un simple desliz. 

—Debes… —se aclaró la garganta—, debes ser muy buena para que te hayan aceptado a mediados del año. ¿Qué instrumento tocas? 

—No… no creo ser tan buena —dijo con modestia, realmente nunca se había considerado un prodigio o algo parecido aunque sí tenía algo de talento—, tuve que pedir algunos favores para conseguir mi cambio y en realidad sólo estaré de oyente hasta el próximo ciclo cuando pueda matricularme finalmente. 

Rinko dejó de lado su maleta y fue hasta donde había dejado el estuche rectangular que había estado cargando celosamente con ella. Lo colocó en un espacio libre sobre el medio librero y abrió el estuche revelando su contenido. Un teclado eléctrico era lo que contenía y Sayo lo vio desde su lugar en la cocina. 

—El teclado, ¿eres pianista? 

—Me gusta la música clásica, aunque también los ritmos más modernos de piano. 

Rinko miró con devoción su instrumento, aquel objeto era la razón de muchas de sus últimas decisiones sin retorno y no se arrepentía de haber sido impulsiva por ello. 

—¿Hace mucho que tocas? 

—Desde que tengo uso de razón. 

La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro por el recuerdo desapareció al poco tiempo y eso no pasó desapercibido para Sayo, pero no quiso entrometerse. 

—Mi madre contrató un tutor y aprendí mi primer arreglo antes de siquiera ir al parvulario. El piano se hizo mi vida… aunque mi vida no estaba yendo hacia el piano. 

Sayo se dio cuenta que Rinko estaba hablando un poco más, quizás hablar de cosas que le gustaban y apasionaban lograban hacer que ella se abriera más. De cierto modo se quedó contemplandola por más tiempo del permitido, hasta que se dio cuenta. 

—Es por lo que me dijo Ako, sobre… ¿un compromiso? —preguntó, a pesar de que se había dicho que no se iba a entrometer, aunque sí la chica no respondía no iba a forzar el tema. 

Rinko cerró el estuche y lo colocó en el suelo contra la pared antes de volver a hablar. Esto no lo había dicho a nadie más que a Ako y en cierta medida a la hermana de ésta cuando Ako se ofreció a ayudarla. 

—Mis padres… ellos siempre vieron esto como un… pasatiempo, mientras… llegaba el momento… —una tristeza se instaló en los ojos violeta de Rinko y Sayo lamento haber preguntado al respecto.

—A veces los padres tienen expectativas y planes que los hijos no queremos seguir porque tenemos nuestras propias expectativas y metas. 

—Si… yo sólo… no podía dejar de intentar seguir adelante… la música es todo para mí… no me veía casandome y criando hijos para que mis padres fueran felices… 

—Shirokane-san… 

Unas grandes y pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a correr de los ojos de la chica hacia sus mejillas y su barbilla sin que pudiera detenerlas. Sayo sintiéndose terrible por haber traído el tema a colación, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y limpiándose las manos se acercó a la chica. 

Por alguna razón, quizás la búsqueda de un confort que no había tenido antes, Rinko abrazo a Sayo cuando esta se acercó y al menos ésta no la apartó, por el contrario trato de ofrecerle ese confort que estaba buscando. 

—¿Soy una mala hija? —preguntó y Sayo no supo qué responder. 

Si Rinko era una mala hija para sus padres por no querer cumplir con sus deseos, ella no lo sabía. Pero si era así, ella era no sólo una mala hija, sino una mala hermana y una peor novia también. Trató de reprimir sus propias lágrimas y aunque sus ojos se llenaron de ellas, las contuvo para que no se derramarán, no era su momento. 

—No creo que sea así… —acarició su cabeza pasando sus dedos por el suave cabello negro—. Puede ser difícil, pero mientras no traiciones lo que verdaderamente quieres, no tienes porque dar marcha atrás en la búsqueda de tus metas y sueños. 

Unos segundos más y Rinko se retiró apenada y negándose a mirar a Sayo que no supo qué más hacer y sólo se quedó ahí. 

—Gracias Hikawa-san, eres muy amable… 

Se limpió las lágrimas y aquí Sayo atinó a extenderle un pañuelo del escritorio para que pudiera retirar las lágrimas apropiadamente. 

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que consideres necesario, imagino que por ello tus padres te retiraron el apoyo y estás por tu cuenta completamente. 

Rinko movió la cabeza diciendo que si, también por ello, Sayo había aceptado recibirla, sabía lo duro que era estar solo luchando contra el mundo y fracasar estrepitosamente. 

—Me parece admirable lo que estás haciendo Shirokane-san, entrar en la Universidad Nacional de Arte no es cualquier cosa —dijo y regresó a la cocina para darle espacio a la chica o más bien para darse espacio a ella misma—. Yo… lo intenté el año pasado y fallé miserablemente. 

—Algo… algo mencionó Ako… 

Si, Ako ya le había dicho eso era seguro, realmente no tenía sentido tratar de cubrir el sol con un dedo. Había sido un tiempo bastante deplorable para ella y muchos de los errores que estaba pagando ahora habían sido fruto de sus frustraciones por ello. 

—No estoy orgullosa por como actué después de eso… pero, yo no soy el centro de atención aquí —cambio el tema—. Si vas a asistir ahí, aunque sea de oyente, tendrás que ponerte al día con lo que tengan avanzado. ¿Irás mañana a la universidad? 

—Si… tengo que… recoger los horarios… y organizarlos… 

Rinko volvió a su labor de acomodar el resto de su ropa, que ya no quedaba mucha en la maleta y fue por la otra más pequeña que tenía sus artículos personales. 

—Te dejaré un juego de llaves y mi horario de la semana pegado en el refrigerador, para que puedas coordinar tu tiempo aquí por si cruzamos horarios de práctica —explicó—. Estoy tratando de prepararme para el próximo examen de ingreso el año que viene. 

—Si… ¡Mucha suerte!

Levantó las manos haciendo un movimiento muy típico cuando las chicas lindas de animes apoyaban a otros. A Sayo ese gesto se le hizo gracioso y sonrió en agradecimiento. 

—Será mejor que tomes un baño antes de dormir mientras preparo el futón para dormir. 

—Si… está bien. 

No hubo muchas más palabras por un rato. Rinko entró en el baño para darse una ducha y luego se entretuvo secando su cabello mientras Sayo tomaba su propia ducha. El futón ya había sido colocado y Rinko se sintió nerviosa al ver que era uno, si bien era matrimonial, era uno que tendrían que compartir. Eso por alguna razón se sentía extraño. 

—Lamento que tengas que compartir conmigo la cama —habló cuando salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cabeza todavía secando su cabello—, pero no tengo otro y realmente no hay más espacio, pensé en conseguir uno pero también estoy algo corta de dinero por ahora. Quizás más adelante o si tú deseas comprar uno, podemos ver que se puede hacer. 

—Está… bien, no tengo… problema… 

—Bueno, entonces será mejor dormir, mi día comienza temprano. 

Sayo volvió al cuarto de baño, no sin antes indicarle que prefería dormir del lado derecho, para que ella tuviera el otro, y dejó la toalla extendida para que se secara y terminó de dar una mano a su cabello con el aire caliente de la secadora antes de volver a la habitación y apagar las luces, Rinko ya estaba acostada del lado izquierdo. 

—No suelo cerrar las cortinas del balcón, porque… debo confesar, no puedo dormir si no tengo una luz encendida —explicó y Rinko encontró eso algo tierno—. Lisa dormía de ese lado y yo de éste para que de ese modo no le molestara la luz que entraba de la calle y yo pudiera dormir. 

—No… no hay problema… 

Rinko se dio cuenta de que mucha de la vida de Sayo giraba alrededor de esa persona, Lisa, no sólo por lo que acababa de decir, sino también porque había notado el marco de fotos electrónico que estaba en el escritorio y que cambiaba de imágenes cada cierto tiempo y casi todas eran de Sayo y una chica risueña de cabello castaño que estaba a su lado. 

Estaba por dormirse cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo venir de Sayo y recordó la plática que había alcanzado a escuchar entre ésta y la hermana de Ako. Sintió un pequeño dolor estacionarse en su pecho al pensar en lo triste que sería enterarse que la persona que amas se ha ido definitivamente. 

El llanto cesó al poco tiempo y después sólo quedó la respiración lenta y pausada de la chica que le indicó a Rinko que por fin se había dormido. Por un impulso extraño, sostuvo la mano de Sayo por unos segundos antes de retirarla temiendo haberse extralimitado y se giró al lado contrario a toda prisa para calmarse.

~


	2. El mundo es un pañuelo y adivina quien vino a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un amanecer incomodamente cómodo y el establecimiento de la rutina diaria. Nuevos amigos y viejos y dolorosos conocidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte es, ami parecer, la mas triste de todas. Ver a Sayo tan mal y tan rota, además de Rinko intentando hacer algo para ayudar aunque no sabe cómo hacerlo porque su propio carácter no le favorece demasiado.
> 
> Predominan en esta capítulo las canciones de Majiko, Kokoronashi y Irony. Ésta última es la que practican juntas.

Rinko se despertó de pronto a media noche cuando sintió un peso sobre ella. No gritó ni se movió, por miedo a despertar a Sayo, pues se dio cuenta que el peso era por el brazo que ésta había puesto sobre su cintura. La chica estaba profundamente dormida y quizás en un reflejo, la había abrazado y atraído hacia ella para acurrucarse. Fue una sensación extraña, por un lado su corazón latía aprisa por el súbito despertar y por el otro, no podía calmarse por la proximidad incomodamente íntima. 

El aliento de Sayo estaba sobre su oreja, pues el rostro de esta estaba justo acomodado entre sus cabellos negros y alcanzó a escuchar unos pequeños susurros. Eran palabras sin sentido, pero había algo que se podía entrever de repente. Al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño y por lo que sintió Rinko, no estaba siendo del todo bueno. Sayo estaba intranquila, se aferró a la cintura de Rinko con fuerza como no queriendo dejarla ir y de entre todo lo que alcanzaba a entender de los murmullos de la chica pudo captar esto:

—Lisa… no me dejes… 

El corazón de Rinko se encogió y con timidez busco el brazo de Sayo en su cintura, tomó la mano de la chica sosteniendola en un apretón para tratar de calmarla. 

Ako le había contado sobre los problemas que habían tenido, no sólo como banda, sino la ruptura que había hecho que se separaran de una manera muy fea e hiriente y que había terminado de cavar el pozo donde Sayo se encontraba. 

Por lo que la niña le había dicho, Sayo y Lisa estaban juntas en una relación que había comenzado en la preparatoria y que habían decidido continuar después que se graduaron y al irse a estudiar a la universidad habían acordado vivir juntas. Sólo que cuando Sayo fue rechazada y su hermana fue aceptada en la escuela que ella tanto deseo, hizo que su humor se amargara. Las peleas con su novia, con la banda y en general con todos, se hicieron constantes. Le afectó de una manera irreversible que terminó haciendo que todos se alejaran de ella porque los apartó bruscamente. 

Según Ako, la novia de Sayo había empezado a ver al alguien más, cansada de las discusiones y todo se precipitó cuando Sayo lo descubrió. No sólo porque Lisa le había mentido sobre sus sentimientos, sino porque las personas en quienes confiaba, el resto de su banda, lo sabían y no le dijeron nada. Fue ahí donde Sayo rompió toda relación con ellas y Lisa terminó fuera de su vida. 

Después de eso Sayo se encerró en sí misma negándose a ver a nadie más y si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Ako, quizás ella aún seguiría cerrada a cualquier contacto con alguna persona. Ako se disculpó y Sayo no pudo culparla por mucho tiempo, pues realmente la chica era más joven y entendía que no estaba en la posición de hacer algo frente al resto de sus mayores. 

Fue ahí cuando Tomoe, preocupada por su hermana, ayudó a ésta a hacer algo para apoyar a Sayo. Las dos hermanas se habían mantenido al tanto de su estado y habían logrado no sólo a que volviera a retomar sus cursos de preparación para presentar el examen de admisión del siguiente año, sino también a que buscará nuevos desafíos para mantenerse activa. Un par de trabajos de medio tiempo, jugar videojuegos con Ako o ayudarla en su escuela. Justo ahora, es que Sayo había logrado recobrar cierta autonomía e incluso a intentar volver a encausar su vida y por lo que había escuchado, quizás tratar de arreglar las cosas con su ex novia. 

Pero después de lo que Tomoe le dijo… Rinko podía entender que volviera a caer. 

Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Sayo y la dejó ahí sin quitarla. En el fondo, deseo que hubiera alguien quien alguna vez sintiera ese tipo de amor por ella, pero, sabía que eso no iba a suceder, porque había huido de cualquier compromiso amoroso que sus padres le habrían querido imponer.

Se volvió a dormir así, en esa posición con Sayo a sus espaldas aferrándose a ella pensando que era otra persona. Sólo… lo dejó ser. 

~o~

Sayo despertó poco antes de que la alarma en su celular comenzará a sonar, lo supo al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared cuando abrió un ojo y vio que aún estaba oscuro en el cielo. Aunque no sólo fue que despertará antes que su alarma, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a alguien... que no era su almohada, y no sólo eso, sino que la chica parecía no estar molesta sino que habían entrelazado sus manos descansandolas en el vientre de ésta. 

Sayo trató de justificarse pensando que quizás fue por algo de la costumbre y buscó la manera de retirarse sin despertar a la chica. Fue algo difícil, pero lo consiguió. Se dio la vuelta y se levantó del futón apresurandose a entrar en el cuarto de baño y echarse agua en la cara para terminar de despertar. 

Agradecía que la otra chica no se hubiera dado cuenta o terminaría avergonzada más de lo que ya su pobre orgullo había sufrido el día anterior. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, en realidad Rinko se había despertado cuando sintió el intento de Sayo por separarse, pero no dijo nada para no hacer el momento más incómodo y fingió seguir durmiendo profundamente, para no avergonzar más a la chica ni a ella. 

Poco después, cuando Sayo salió, Rinko hizo como si acabara de despertar y todo quedó en el olvido. 

—¡Buenos días Shirokane-san! 

—¡Bue… buenos días… Hikawa-san! 

—Será mejor que te apresures, te acompañaré a tomar el tren para que puedas llegar a la Universidad antes de que tenga que ir a mis clases. 

—Si… 

Rinko se apresuró al cuarto de baño y Sayo aprovechó ese momento para cambiarse de ropa. 

Para cuando Rinko salió, Sayo estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno ligero de la mañana y su almuerzo del mediodía. 

—Toma, no es mucho, pero te servirá para comenzar —Sayo colocó una taza de café humeante y una tostada con mantequilla de maní junto con una fruta en la barra del desayunador. 

—Gracias… Hikawa-san… 

—Ten, también prepare esto —le señaló una pequeña lonchera donde Rinko se imaginó iría una comida, la que habría preparado la noche anterior—. Llevalo contigo. 

—Gracias… Yo… me encargaré del… siguiente… 

Sayo le dió la espalda y comió su propia tostada sin ver a Rinko, sentía que su cara ardía de recordar su poco decoro hacia unos minutos y no quería que Rinko se diera cuenta. 

La chica por su lado, también comía su tostada, pero sus ojos se habían desviando hacia el marco de fotos, justo ahora estaban mostrando una foto de un grupo de chicas, Ako estaba ahí junto a otra chica de cabello plateado, que debía ser la vocalista de la banda, y Sayo estaba siendo abrazada por la joven de cabello castaño que seguramente era Lisa. Notó el detalle de que Lisa estaba besando la mejilla de Sayo y está aunque sonrojada, se veía feliz. 

El ruido del fregadero la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio que Sayo estaba lavando su taza y plato, así que se apresuró a terminar el suyo y limpiar. Minutos después, ambas estuvieron en la calle caminando hacia la parada del tren. 

—Tienes las llaves contigo —le indicó—, esta es la línea que te llevará directo a la Universidad, son 3 estaciones hasta allá, no lo olvides, no deberías tener problemas en llegar a las puertas. 

Sayo habló rápidamente pues el frío de la mañana había bajado bastante la temperatura y había que mantenerse en movimiento para no congelarse, los días después de que caía aguanieve solían ser bastante duros, era preferible que nevara a ese frío cortante que quedaba por la humedad de los copos semiderretidos. 

—Estaré en casa a las 2, después de eso iré a mi trabajo a las 4 y no volveré hasta las 9. Tienes mi numero de celular por si requieres algo. 

Rinko asintió todo el tiempo y la vio irse en otra dirección para tomar otro tren que ya estaba por marcharse. 

Se quedó sola. 

Abordó el tren que Sayo le dijo y comenzó su día en su nueva escuela. 

~o~

La visita a la dirección general había sido estresante, pero no se comparó con el hecho de tener que lidiar con todos los alumnos que iban y venían por los edificios del campus. Cada uno estaba en su propio mundo, con sus propias conversaciones que realmente no estaban prestando atención a la chica nueva que iba caminando por los pasillos. Aún así, Rinko se sentía observada y eso la ponía nerviosa. Tragó saliva fuertemente cuando se acercó al salón donde se suponía tendría la primera clase de la mañana ese día y que, por cierto, ya iba tarde. 

Tocó la puerta y la abrió descubriendo un salón de música parcialmente lleno. Todos se giraron a mirarla y eso la hizo temblar sin parar. 

—Ehhh…. Este… 

—Adelante —el maestro le indicó señalando un asiento vacío y continuó con su clase. 

Rinko se apresuró a entrar todavía mareada por todas la miradas sobre ella y se sentó con dificultad en el asiento. Se apresuró a sacar un cuaderno de partituras y se escondió detrás de él. No se dio cuenta de que alguien se había fijado en ella más de lo normal. 

Al terminar la clase Rinko volvió a ponerse en alerta para salir y moverse a la siguiente clase, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue interceptada cuando se dirigía a la salida. 

—¡Hola! 

Un saludo informal y entusiasta la sorprendió, y aunque no gritó, si se aceleró su pulso. 

—Eres la chica nueva de la que todos hablan, la que es un prodigio del piano —dijo como algo obvio, como un hecho—. Soy Hikawa Hina —le sonrió extendiendo la mano que Rinko no supo si tomar o no, era un saludo poco habitual. 

Para cuando Rinko vio el rostro de la chica tuvo que reprimir un ligero grito y más cuando está sostuvo su mano agitandola con vigor. 

El color del cabello, los ojos, la forma del rostro, todos eran idénticos a los de Sayo. La excepción venía en que el cabello de la chica era más corto, a los hombros y estaba trenzado, además de que era un poco más baja de estatura. Si esto era una de esas cosas particulares que tenía la vida en la que dicen que tienes un gemelo en alguna parte del mundo, debía ser esta. 

Pero… si había oído bien, la chica había dicho Hikawa, como Sayo. Parpadeó varias veces para tratar de comprender qué estaba pasando y la chica la miró con curiosidad. 

—¿Pasa algo? —la vio con preocupación. 

—Hina, ¿ya estás molestando a la chica nueva? 

Otra chica se acercó a ellas, era rubia como el sol y bastante bajita, tenía una aire grácil y elegante que podía pasar por una princesa. 

—Disculpala, a veces tiene más entusiasmo que cualquier persona y suele intimidar a la gente —le dijo mientras reía con gracia—. Me llamó Shirasagi Chisato. 

—Mucho… gusto… —contestó tímida—. Shirokane… Rinko...

—¿Estás bien? —la otra chica también se preocupó al ver a Rinko—. Parece que viste un fantasma. 

—Eso sería divertido —señaló la chica que era idéntica a Sayo. 

—No volveremos a visitar la escuela de noche ni iremos a la casa embrujada aunque insistas —rechazó tajante la rubia—. Maya casi muere la última vez y no te digo de Eve que necesito terapia después de eso. 

—¡Oops! —dijo sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo como quien se disculpa de una travesura. 

Rinko pensó que quizás quien había sufrido un ataque y había muerto era ella y por eso estaba viendo a una versión extraña de Sayo frente a ella. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿cierto? 

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde —indicó mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Nos acompañas Shirokane-san. 

—Si…

—¡Genial! —la chica idéntica a Sayo la jaló del brazo llevándola a rastras. 

Una vez pasada la primera impresión, Rinko se vio almorzando con las dos chicas en una de las cafeterías de la escuela. Sacó el fiambre que Sayo había empacado para ella y lo colocó sobre la mesa mientras las otras chicas volvían con bandejas con comida que habían comprado. 

—¡Oh por Dios! —gritó exaltada la chica de cabello turqueza—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? 

La niña se acercó demasiado a Rinko poniendo una gran cara de sorpresa y alegría contemplando la lonchera en un color muy parecido al de su cabello. 

—¡Hina, comportate! —la reprendió su amiga. 

—Podría reconocer esto hasta con los ojos cerrados, ¡es de onee-chan! 

La rubia tomó asiento a un lado de Hina y miró a esta con extrañeza. Rinko estaba desconcertada, eso quería decir que la chica esa en realidad, ¿era hermana de Sayo? 

—¿La conoces? —se giró a verla con los ojos de cachorro expectantes y brillantes, Rinko asintió asustada—. ¿En verdad? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? Hace mucho que no se nada, no devuelve mis mensajes ni mis llamadas y Lisa dice que no es buen momento para que vaya a visitarla, pero no sé, quizás lo haga, esto puede ser una señal para que lo haga. 

Rinko se perdió un poco, la chica hablaba tan rápido que no podía atinar a responder nada. Chisato bebía su té sin prestar mucha atención y no estaba siendo de ayuda para calmarla. 

—Hina, estás abrumando a Shirokane-san. 

—Si… jeje, lo siento —volvió a sacar la lengua en ese gesto de travesura y Rinko por fin tuvo un respiro. 

—Hikawa-san… lo preparó para mí —dijo con timidez. 

—Espera… —Hina pareció recordar algo—, Lisa mencionó algo que Ako dijo sobre una chica, amiga suya que se iba a mudar aquí y… ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Eres tú?! 

—Después de todo, bien dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo —exclamó Chisato dejando su taza de té en la mesa. 

~o~

Después de aquel incidente, Rinko explicó de manera escueta que Sayo estaba ayudándole por el momento dándole asilo en su casa. Ambas pagarían la renta y de ese modo Rinko podía ahorrar algunos gastos, dado que sus pocos ahorros se habían ido en la matrícula de la universidad. Hina la agobio por los siguientes días pidiéndole que le contará cómo estaba su hermana, que había sido de ella y como lo estaba pasando después de que ella y Lisa rompieron. Hasta antes de eso, la única que le daba noticias sobre su hermana era Lisa, ahora no tenía manera de conseguir información. 

Rinko también se enteró que Hina y Sayo se habían distanciado a pesar de ser hermanas gemelas, todo porque Sayo no podía superar el hecho de que Hina hubiera entrado a la universidad y ella no. Algo que lamentaba mucho, pues fue lo que finalmente terminó de quebrar su, de por sí, frágil relación familiar. 

Y es que Hina era todo lo contrario en carácter a Sayo, como pudo comprobar Rinko. Era alegre, espontánea y muy impulsiva. Si no fuera por Chisato que la mantenía en regla, quizás la niña sería un huracán imparable. En cuanto a su música, por lo que pudo apreciar Rinko, Hina tenía un talento natural muy bueno. Casi todos los instrumentos se le daban bien, aunque decía que prefería la guitarra porque le recordaba a su hermana y era una manera de sentirse cerca de ella. Sin dudas, tenía mucho talento que envidiar, sin embargo su mal era que se aburría pronto y necesitaba pasar a otra cosa rápidamente para mantenerse ocupada. Algo que definitivamente Sayo no tenía. Sayo era constante y tenaz hasta que lograba perseverar y aún allí dedicaba sus fuerzas a pulir sus habilidades, quizás porque había cosas que se le dificultaban y ponía más empeño para mejorarlas. Eran como el día y la noche. 

Por petición de Hina, Rinko no le mencionó nada a Sayo sobre su hermana, entendía que podía ser un problema y ella quería evitar esto a toda costa. Pero aún así se sentía mal de ocultarle que conocía a Hina y temía que eso algún día fuera a explotarle en la cara. 

~o~

La rutina se había establecido casi igual todos los días. Siguiendo la tabla del horario semanal de Sayo, Rinko se había acoplado a sus tiempos y a sus modos. Llevaban semanas viviendo juntas y poco habían variado sus interacciones. 

Generalmente Sayo la acompañaba temprano por la mañana a tomar su tren, apenas se despediría y abordaría el suyo, la vería, con suerte, por la tarde y de ahí hasta la noche. Rinko se encargaría de cocinar algo mientras Sayo realizaba la limpieza o se turnaban para practicar en casa cuando había un poco de tiempo. 

Según Sayo, era una ventaja del lugar. Sus vecinos no tenían problemas con el ruido, ya que ellos eran también bastante ruidosos como se dio cuenta enseguida. Por las tardes cuando Sayo no estaba y ella llegaba de la escuela, podía oír el sonido de una guitarra o una batería, o incluso las dos juntas, ensayando cada cierto tiempo. Al parecer esta área estaba bastante solicitada por estudiantes de música. 

La rutina ayudó a Rinko a sentirse a gusto, siendo una persona que sufría con las cosas inesperadas o estresantes, está relativa calma, le cayó muy bien. Incluso le había escrito a un familiar suyo que le había apoyado en toda su odisea para irse de casa, contándole que las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien y le agradecía por su apoyo, que de no haber sido por ello, quizás en lugar de estar tomando clases en la universidad de música, estaría con su madre discutiendo en el mercado de solteros. 

La sola idea de recordar la única vez que su madre la obligó a ir con ella le produjo un temblor de aversión y prefirió alejar el pensamiento y volver a su práctica de piano. 

Sin embargo, hoy estaba algo distraída. Miró el reloj y vio que aún faltaba al menos una hora para que Sayo volviera al departamento antes de irse de nuevo para su trabajo. Según estaba marcado en su calendario, hoy estaría en el café Hazawa amenizando la tarde. Varias semanas habían pasado desde que la conoció en persona ahí y no pudo evitar un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordarlo. 

De alguna forma se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella y despertar en la noche cuando sin que Sayo se diera cuenta, inconsciente por el sueño, ésta la abrazara acurrucándose junto a ella. No había dicho nada, ni siquiera como queja u observación, temía que si lo hacía, Sayo dejara de hacerlo. A veces cuando la chica se despertaba en la noche y veía lo que sucedía, se retiraba enseguida yendo lo más lejos que el futón le permitía. Incluso una mañana Rinko la encontró durmiendo en el suelo en su afán de no molestarla por su error. 

Un desliz de sus dedos hizo que su ritmo se interrumpiera y la canción que estaba tocando se cortara y sus ojos fueron a dar a aquel marco de fotos. Una nueva foto apareció, esta vez de Sayo con un gran pastel delante de ella a punto de comerlo de la mano de Lisa. La cara de Sayo estaba roja y se ve que la foto la habían tomado en un momento justo en que no pudo evitarlo ya que ponía en evidencia su vergüenza por estar siendo alimentada por su… novia. 

Rinko se preguntó porqué Sayo seguía manteniendo ese marco de fotos a la vista. Un par de veces la había sorprendido mirándolo y una nube gris se había posado encima de ella después de eso. Rinko quería deshacerse de ese marco o sustituirlo por uno nuevo. Sentía que era una tortura estar viendo aquellas fotos todo el tiempo. Pero, no era ella quien debía hacerlo. 

Escuchó pasos cerca de la puerta y luego un clic cuando la cerradura se abrió. Volvió a ver la hora y seguía faltando para que Sayo estuviera en casa, quizás había tenido alguna clase libre y volvía temprano sin más que hacer. 

—¡Ay! Disculpa… 

Una chica de largo y ondulado cabello castaño, ojos verde olivo y una hermosa figura femenina, como de una modelo, entró en el departamento. 

Su presencia tomó por sorpresa a Rinko que escondió las manos debajo de su teclado. Frente a ella estaba la chica de las fotos, la novia… corrección, la ex novia de Sayo. 

—No sabía que había alguien aquí —explicó guardando las llaves con las que había entrado en su bolso y la miraba con detenimiento—. ¿Eres? ¿Nos conocemos? 

La chica espero que Rinko dijera algo, pero estaba tan sorprendida como cuando pillas a un conejo con las luces que se había quedado congelada en su sitio. 

—Bueno, no importa —la joven le restó importancia y fue directo al closet abriendo la puerta—, me iré enseguida —dijo desde el interior—. Sólo vine a buscar algo importante y me iré. Podrías no decirle a Sayo que estuve aquí —asomó la cabeza para verla y Rinko aún seguía pasmada. 

Volvió a su búsqueda hasta que parece que encontró lo que quería. Sacó un gran estuche del fondo y lo abrió cuando lo colocó en el suelo. En el interior había un bajo lacado en rojo que miró con alegría. 

—Me alegro de que sigas aquí —exclamó contenta pasando un dedo por su superficie. 

Volvió a cerrar el estuche y regresó su atención a Rinko que agachó la cabeza cuando se vio siendo el centro de atención de aquella chica. 

—¿Así qué eres tú la amiga de Ako? —la interrogó y Rinko movió la cabeza casi obligada—. Eres más linda de lo que esperaba… —pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar, Rinko curiosa levantó un poco la cara para verla, ella seguía observándola con detenimiento—. Soy Imai Lisa —dijo y saludó alegremente a Rinko que retrocedió un poco por su forma entusiasta. 

—Shi… Shirokane… Rinko… 

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y Lisa ladeó la cabeza pensativa. 

—No sólo linda, tierna también. Espero que Sayo no te esté dando problemas. 

—Ella… no… Soy yo… quien está… dándole problemas a Hikawa-san… 

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente y Rinko deseo que la chica aquella se fuera por fin, ya no podía soportar su presencia por más tiempo, pero tampoco podía correrla. 

—Ustedes… ¿están saliendo o algo así? 

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Rinko que negó moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente. 

—Eso está bien —volvió a hablar la chica—, es mejor si buscas otro lugar para vivir, sé que Sayo no está siendo la mejor persona justo ahora y puede llegar a ser algo difícil lidiar con ella y tengo entendido, por lo que Ako a dicho, que necesitas un lugar más estable. 

—No… yo… estoy bien… aquí… 

Rinko había comenzado a estrujar la tela de su falda por los nervios de hablar y estaba a punto de romper en llanto al escuchar aquellas palabras tan… duras. Ella no veía a Sayo como una mala persona o siquiera como algo menos que amable, por lo que no le estaba gustando la forma en que se estaba refiriendo a Sayo. 

—De acuerdo, pero si llegas a necesitar algo, le diré a Ako que cuentas con nosotros. 

Rinko se preguntó si ese nosotros significaba ella y Ako o ella y la persona con la que había traicionado el amor de Sayo. No quiso ser grosera, pero estaba comenzando a molestarse y era algo raro que ella llegara a sentir algo así por nadie. Fue algo nuevo. 

—Veo que aún sigue aquí. 

La chica se acercó hasta donde estaba el marco de fotos y lo tomó entre sus manos. 

—Recuerdo este día —le mostró la foto a Rinko, era una donde estaban ella y Sayo a la salida de la que parecía una escuela, las flores de cerezos caían y ellas iban de la mano—, Yukina tomó la foto con su celular para guardar la evidencia de ese día. Fue cuando Sayo se confesó y yo acepte ser su novia en la preparatoria. Estábamos pasando a segundo año. 

El enojo fue reemplazado por tristeza, una gran y profunda sensación de dolor y vacío en su pecho que la dejó confundida. Quería que aquella mujer se fuera ya, porque no podía seguir escuchando como hablaba de todo aquello y de alguna forma Lisa notó su incomodidad. 

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya —ella vio el reloj en la pared y volvió a colocar el marco de fotos en su lugar—. Si Sayo sigue siendo tan obsesiva con los horarios aún tengo tiempo, pero prefiero no estirar mi suerte. 

Se levantó echándose al hombro el estuche del bajo y caminando hacia la entrada del departamento, pero se detuvo y volvió sus pasos ligeramente. 

—Por favor no le digas que estuve aquí… Tal vez eso no le vaya a agradar, aunque quizás se dé cuenta eventualmente —señaló el bajo a sus espaldas. 

Rinko quería decirle un par de cosas, reñirle por tener el descaro de aparecer así, furtivamente como un ladrón y llevarse algo, que aunque era suyo, podía solicitar de manera correcta y no a escondidas. Su cara se puso roja, hasta sus orejas, pero fue por el enojo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora y que no estaba aminorando para nada. 

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo o la chica salir del departamento, la puerta volvió a abrirse. 

—Estoy en casa… 

La voz de Sayo se escuchó pero al final de la oración, se apagó cuando miró a Lisa en el interior. Su rostro cambió rápidamente a uno de enojo y frialdad para aquella mujer. 

—Imai-san, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo completamente desprovista de cualquier sentimiento agradable—. Veo que aún conservas tu llave. 

Viéndose descubierta, la chica se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y rió nerviosa. 

—Si, yo sólo quería recuperar algo… 

—Pudiste habérmelo pedido —la interrumpió tajante. 

—No sabía si estarías de humor para entregármelo —le respondió y Sayo apretó los puños.

—¿Lo dices por qué ya sé que tú y Mocca ya se han presentado como novias oficialmente y viven juntas? 

—No sabía cómo te iba a caer esa noticia. 

—Por eso les pediste que no me dijeran nada —su voz se tornó más dura—. No soy una niña que necesita tu protección, Imai-san. 

—Vamos, si te has puesto mal —exclamó poniendo en evidencia a Sayo—. Te conozco y sé que no ibas a tomarlo del todo bien. 

—¿Cómo se supone que debía tomarlo? ¿Darles una felicitación por su relación? ¿Enviar un regalo de buenos vecinos? 

—Sayo… —la chica entorno los ojos en preocupación—, sabes que no es así. 

—No sé cómo es que siquiera vienes aquí otra vez. 

—Tenía que venir por mi bajo, tendremos una presentación pronto y quería usarlo porque es mi favorito y… 

—Es el que te regale para nuestro primer concierto… 

—Si… es especial —dijo bajando la mirada apenada. 

—Y ahora lo usaras en el concierto que darás con ella. 

Sus palabras salieron cargadas de dolor, casi como un golpe contundente cuando terminó. 

—¿Ako te contó de eso? Ya veo, también me dijo que estabas comenzando a salir de nuevo —trató de cambiar el tema—, que incluso tocabas en el café de Tsugumi… Me alegro por eso… 

—Por favor, vete Imai-san —la interrumpió. 

Sayo se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta indicándole que saliera. Lisa no se sorprendió, pero Rinko pudo ver que se sintió herida y aceptó irse sin mucho aspaviento. Sólo que cuando estuvo al lado de Sayo, trató de tomar la mano de ésta quien la retiró enseguida, negándose a verla. 

Ninguna dijo nada. 

Lisa dejó el departamento en silencio y la puerta se cerró. Sayo que no podía seguir conteniéndose, se echó al suelo en cuclillas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas estaban fluyendo de sus ojos y Rinko sólo pudo correr hacia ella para rodearlo con sus brazos mientras se recargaban en la pared por el abrazo repentino, ya que Sayo no pudo sostenerlas a ambas. Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, Rinko dejó que Sayo sacara todo el dolor que tenía dentro mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sostener las partes rotas que amenazaban con terminar de romper aquel cuerpo que temblaba con cada sollozo. Se aferró a ella, no iba a dejarla, no así, y simplemente no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos violetas. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Realmente no se cuestionó, sólo debía hacerlo y ya. Tenía esa necesidad, como si a través de Sayo pudiera sostener las partes rotas que ella también tenía. No importaba, sólo quería que esa chica que lloraba no sufriera más. 

No fue hasta que Sayo volvió a colocarse su máscara de normalidad que se separaron. Retiro a Rinko con cuidado, ambas limpiando sus mejillas, Sayo con dureza, Rinko con torpeza, y se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño. 

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto Shirokane-san —dijo sin mirarla antes de entrar al pequeño cuarto. 

Rinko había querido decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras se agolparon en su garganta todas al mismo tiempo y ninguna pudo conseguir encontrar el camino fuera de su boca y sólo se quedó allí con los labios entreabiertos y muda. Odiaba esa parte de ella justo en ese momento, más que nunca. 

Rinko escucho el agua del grifo correr y se acercó a la puerta. Sayo estaba inclinada sobre el lavabo con sus manos sosteniendo un poco de agua mientras hundía su rostro entre ellas. Se lavó la cara para quitar sus lágrimas y así, volver a tener su compostura habitual con ella. 

Rinko seguía sin saber qué hacer, quería ayudar pero no sabía cómo. Las palabras no eran lo suyo y dudaba que decir algo realmente ayudara a Sayo a superar las cosas. Además de que parecía que la chica estaba ignorandola pues pasó de largo de ella cuando salió del baño. 

Fue hasta el escritorio y bajó el marco de fotos para ocultar el frente contra la mesa, pero luego cambió de opinión y en lugar de eso lo levantó y con fuerza y rabia lo aventó contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera el marco, pero no así la pantalla que todavía siguió proyectando las imágenes. 

Para extrañeza de Rinko, esto no la asustó, de hecho se sintió bien. Había querido hacer eso desde hacía algunos días. Simplemente destrozar esas fotos detestables.

—Lamento que tengas que verme en un estado tan deplorable, Shirokane-san. 

—Hmmm —negó con la cabeza en el único gesto que había podido hacer hasta ahora—. No tienes porque Hikawa-san. 

—Habría querido que no vieras eso —habló no sólo de su derrumbamiento sino de la pelea con Lisa. 

—Hmmm —volvió a negar—, sólo… me sorprendió… verla. 

—A mi también… 

Cayeron de nuevo en el silencio y Sayo camino hasta donde el marco de fotos había quedado en el suelo y lo levantó para colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar. 

A Rinko le disgusto esto, ella solo quería terminar de destrozarlo, pero entendía que para Sayo significara tanto que a pesar de enojarse y sufrir, no podía deshacerse de él. 

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo con la intención de irse y dejar atrás lo demás, sin embargo Rinko no quería que se fuera aún. 

—Espera… Hikawa-san… aún hay tiempo antes de… ir al café —se acercó a la chica con algo de timidez, estaba temblando por lo que quería decir—. Yo… puedes… ¿puedes practicar conmigo?

—¿Cómo? 

Sayo no entendió. ¿Por qué Rinko le pediría practicar con ella? Ya la había escuchado antes y realmente era muy buena con lo que hacía, no veía en qué pudiera ayudarle en su música. 

—Por favor… Hay una canción… —se armó de valor—. La escuché el día que llegue y te conocí. Me gusta mucho… 

Sayo lo pensó un poco, recordaba ese día que la vio entrar por la puerta de la cafetería interrumpiendo su presentación, pero no sabía cuál de todas las canciones que había tocado esa tarde era a la que se refería la chica. 

Rinko camino hasta el taburete de su teclado y ajustando algunos parámetros comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes. Conocía muy bien aquella canción, como había dicho era una de sus favoritas y no sólo eso, la asociaba irremediablemente a ella y Sayo. De algún modo podía ver a ambas identificadas con esa letra y esa música. 

Tocó las primeras notas y Sayo reconoció de inmediato de cuál canción se trataba. Sin pensarlo mucho más, fue hasta donde tenía su guitarra eléctrica y ajustó su amplificador y mientras afinaba, Rinko tocaba trozos aislados dándole tiempo. 

Fue algo diferente, hasta cierto punto catartico y disfruto cuando comenzó a tocar con Rinko haciendo las partes del piano y ella las de la guitarra, compartieron el coro, dejando que las estrofas fluyeran conforme fueron sintiendo el impulso de cada una de ellas. 

De pronto se encontró corrigiendo algunas partes y Rinko pidiendo que hiciera otras y de algún modo funcionó. Le gustó el resultado final cuando por quien sabe que vez, tocaron la canción hasta que se sintieron satisfechas, eso y sin que lo percibieran, habían pasado las horas y era tiempo de que Sayo se fuera a su trabajo en el café. 

Se había olvidado por completo de todo lo demás que estuvo a punto de decir que no quería irse. Pero cuando Rinko miró el reloj al igual que ella, le hizo una petición. 

—¿Puedo acompañarte? 

—Sólo si subes conmigo y tocas esta canción otra vez allá. 

Rinko se sonrojo, no sólo por lo que implicaba compartir el pequeño escenario del café, sino hacer lo que acaban de hacer allí frente a otras personas más, personas desconocidas juzgandola. Tuvo miedo, pero vio la sincera sonrisa de Sayo y no pudo decir que no. 

—Hmmm —asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Por favor dejar amor para este fic porque esta pareja merece todo el amor del mundo. RinSayo <3


	3. ¿Puedes enamórate aún con un corazón roto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer dueto juntas, el acercamiento más que amistoso y el cuestionamientos acerca de los nuevos sentimientos. ¿Puedes amar a alguien aunque tengas un corazón roto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo tenemos las canciones de Irony de Majiko, Lemon de Kenshi y finalmente la canción de Hitori janain dakara, aquella que tocan en el festival conjunto de Haneoka y Hanasakigawa en el anime en la 2da temporada.

—¡Hey allí estas! 

El saludo vino en cuanto Sayo entró al café y desde la barra un par de hermanas estaban esperandolas. La menor, Ako, corrió para abrazar a Rinko mientras la mayor agradecia que hubieran aparecido. 

Ako había estado inquieta desde que Lisa le llamó para decirle que había peleado con Sayo en su departamento y dado que ni Sayo ni Rinko habían devuelto sus intentos de comunicarse con ellas, sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando Rinko le dijo que todo estaba bien y que irían al café, pudo estar medianamente tranquila. Ako le había insistido a su hermana de ir también después de eso pues quería asegurarse que realmente todo estuviera bien. Ako se estaba volviendo aprensiva y preocupona, pero Tomoe no era quién para decir nada, era parte de ser un Udagawa, impulsivos pero preocupados por sus amigos y personas queridas. 

—¡Rinrin~! —cantó Ako contenta—. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! 

Sayo creyó que se había librado de la niña e iba a ir directo al escenario, cuando la niña le jalón la chaqueta para que le pusiera atención y no escapara. 

—Lisa me dijo lo que pasó… —mostró un puchero de preocupación y Sayo trató de calmarla. 

—No sé porque no me sorprende, sólo… no la esperaba… pero todo está bien, ¿ok? 

—Ok… —repitió no muy convencida, pero si Sayo lo decía y Rinko le daba la razón, podía dejarlo ir. 

—Ahora, si nos permites, ¿Shirokane-san? 

—¡Si!

Ako las miró confundida, pero al ver que Rinko tenía su teclado en la espalda dedujo rápidamente lo que iba a pasar. 

—¿Rinrin va a hacer un dueto con Sayo-san? ¡Increíble! 

—¿En serio? —Tomoe también se sorprendió. 

Sayo las dejó atrás y Rinko la siguió. 

Tsugumi se aproximó a donde estaban las hermanas Udagawa y les preguntó qué estaba pasando, a lo que sólo señalaron dónde estaban las dos chicas. 

—Tocaré primero una o dos canciones, tú me dirás cuando te sientas cómoda y podemos pasar a la canción que ensayamos y después de eso seguiré hasta acabar el tiempo que me toca. 

Rinko asintió nerviosa. Miró alrededor y no había tanta gente, quizás un puñado de personas metidas cada una en su plática que realmente no estaban prestando atención a lo que iban a hacer. Eso ayudó a que la presión disminuyera. 

Se recriminó internamente, pues, parte del punto de ir a la ciudad y estudiar en una gran e importante universidad era precisamente ayudarse a superar su miedo a interactuar con las personas, a pasarse delante de un gran escenario algún día y no temer de tocar su música. 

Miró a Sayo que volvía a afinar su guitarra y preparaba su sonido tocando algunos acordes para nivelar el volumen y ella la imitó con su instrumento. Lo iba a hacer, se dijo, lo iba a hacer y lo iba a lograr. 

Rinko conocía la mayor parte de las canciones que Sayo tocaba, no sólo porque había escuchado algunas la primera vez que la vio, y estaban dentro de las que le gustaban, sino porque después mientras Sayo ensayaba, había acompañado varias de ellas en su mente. 

Sayo comenzó dando la bienvenida al café y luego de presentarse y presentarla a ella, dio paso a la primera canción. 

Lemon. 

Rinko, como Sayo le había pedido, permaneció al margen escuchando desde atrás mientras la guitarra sonaba y la voz de Sayo llenaba el lugar por encima de los ruidos de la cocina, la plática de las personas o la emoción de Ako desde la barra. 

La niña había sacado su celular para grabar, como una manía que tenía siempre para tomar video de todo aquello que encontraba estimulante. 

Fue justo después del coro que Rinko se sintió segura y desplazó sus dedos por el teclado tomando por sorpresa a Sayo que se giró a verla, pero no interrumpió la música. Le sonrió y continuó con ella a su lado. 

Ako grito desde donde estaba. 

Quizás eso saliera en el video amateur que la niña estaba grabando así como los aplausos de su hermana que incluso chifló al final de la canción. 

Sayo agradeció el entusiasmo de las hermanas y pareció que algunos de los que estaban en las mesas, interrumpieron un poco su charla para escucharlas. 

Rinko se sentía contenta y estaba lista para ir por la siguiente canción. 

Sayo la miró y ella asintió. 

Irony. 

Abrió Sayo la canción para que Rinko presionara las teclas y después se uniera a ella cantando. 

Desde su lugar Ako, Tomoe y ahora Tsugumi las miraban a las dos. La hermana mayor se había unido a su hermana pequeña y también tenía el celular en lo alto grabando la canción. Después diría que un evento como ese tenía que quedar inmortalizado. 

Ako estaba tan emocionada que brincaba y brincaba sin control. 

Para cuando la canción acabó, los vítores de las tres chicas no se hicieron esperar. Rinko ardía en vergüenza, pero estaba contenta y lo estuvo aún más cuando la sonrisa de Sayo pareció crecer de manera sincera en su rostro. 

Más tarde, cuando Sayo concluyó su tiempo en el escenario y ambas estaban recogiendo sus instrumentos, las hermanas Udagawa se acercaron a ellas mostrando su asombro. 

—¡Eso fue genial Rinrin~! —la niña gritó emocionada—. ¡Sayo-san estuvo fenomenal! 

—Vaya que lo hicieron bien —Tomoe levantó los pulgares y aunque fue un poco más reservada, estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana menor.

—¿Volverán a hacerlo? —preguntó Ako—. No, ¡tienen que volver a hacerlo! 

Una sonrisa nerviosa salió de Rinko por la insistencia de su amiga, no sabía si Sayo querría volver a hacer aquello o si podría, quizás, ser algo habitual. 

—Todo depende de Shirokane-san. 

Rinko parpadeó aturdida, ¿acaso Sayo estaba diciendo que ella quería volver a repetirlo? 

—Si… me gustaría mucho —exclamó con las orejas rojas por los nervios. 

—Entonces tendremos que practicar mucho mañana porque si las propinas suben como hoy, voy a querer hacer esto de aquí en adelante. 

Mostró el bote donde estaban las propinas de los comensales del café y sonaba con bastantes monedas. Quizás, aunque sólo fuera por eso, ella aceptaba de todos modos. Lo que fuera por volver a estar allí con Sayo. 

—¡Perfecto! —Tomoe aplaudió—. Traeré a Himari, Ran y Yukina para que vean esto. 

—¡Si! —secundó la menor de las Udagawa. 

—No por favor… —Sayo pareció disgustarse. 

—Vamos, tienes que mostrarles esto —Tomoe pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sayo—. Les vas a patear el ego, sobre todo a ya sabes quien. 

Sayo lo meditó por algunos segundos. 

—No creo que sea apropiado y Shirokane-san no tiene porque hacer algo como eso. 

—Por mí está… bien. 

—¿Lo ves? —agitó a la chica que la empujó levemente—. Ella dijo que sí, ¿qué más quieres? 

Sayo volvió a pensarlo, tal vez… 

—No sé… 

—Espera, estoy recordando algo que dijeron las chicas —se llevó un dedo a la sien tratando de recordar pero se dio por vencida, no había puesto la suficiente atención a eso cuando Ran lo explicó—. Tsugumi, tú si debes de saberlo, sobre este… concurso… 

—¿Concurso? —preguntó dudosa Sayo. 

—¿Te refieres al New Band Fest? —la chica del café habló—. Es un concurso para que bandas nuevas se presenten, deben tener al menos 3 integrantes y no importa si presentan covers. 

—¡Esa! Gracias Tsugumi-chan —le sonrió a la chica—. ¿Qué dices te interesa? —ahora se dirigió a Sayo—. La banda nueva de Lisa y Mocca se va a presentar ahí con su nueva formación. 

—Espera… ¿qué pasó con Yukina? 

—Ella y Ako no están en esa banda —le explicó—. Mocca consiguió un trabajo en una agencia de idols y alguien ahí tenía un proyecto con una vocalista nueva que van a lanzar e invitó a Lisa a unirse junto con Tsugu y otras más para ser la banda de soporte. Al parecer quieren publicitar a la chica con este concurso. 

Sayo se quedó meditando la nueva información que estaba teniendo. Era por esa razón que Lisa había ido a buscar su bajo. Ellas, hace mucho tiempo, habían prometido usar sus instrumentos para cuando fuera el momento en que debieran debutar como profesionales. De nuevo el dolor volvió a parecer en su pecho al pensar que ahora eso, esa promesa que habían hecho hace mucho tiempo la iba a cumplir, pero con otra persona. 

—No estoy convencida todavía… además sólo somos 2…

—¡Yo estoy libre! —Ako se apuntó rápidamente—. Yukina ha decidido ir en solitario y yo… no tengo a nadie —dijo haciendo un puchero. 

Bueno, pensó Sayo, eso ya las hace 3, pero una guitarra, un piano, una batería, hacía falta un bajo. Sin embargo, ¿quién podría apoyarlas con eso? 

—Aún así, no seríamos suficientes. Falta la parte del bajo, si nosotras solventamos la del canto. 

—Podría… decirle a alguien… en la universidad… —propuso Rinko pensando en que quizás alguien pudiera ayudarlas. 

De nuevo Sayo lo meditó. Ako estaba mirándola con esperanza y Rinko parecía compartir el sentimiento de la niña. Sayo exhaló vencida. 

—Ok, esta bien. 

Las otras chicas brincaron alegres por la victoria y Tomoe levantó sus pulgares en aprobación. 

—Entonces tendrás poco más de un mes para prepararse. 

—¡¿Un mes?! —exclamó alarmada Sayo, era muy poco tiempo para armar una banda de manera decente y más si les faltaba un miembro. 

—El concurso será después del año nuevo, pero tendrán primero que pasar la selección. 

—Entonces hay que organizar los horarios de práctica, establecer la lista de canciones y… 

—Tranquila Sayo-san, lo vamos a hacer bien, ¿verdad Rinrin? —la interrumpió en su ataque de ansiedad al pensar en todo el trabajo que vendría.

La chica pianista asintió con una sonrisa amable que calentó el corazón de Sayo y la calmó un poco. 

—Quiero que esto salga bien, así que tenemos que practicar mucho. 

—Perfecto —aplaudió Tomoe—. No se diga más. Café para todos, por favor Tsugumi-chan.

~o~

A la mañana siguiente, el plan de prácticas se puso en marcha, ya que era fin de semana, tenían casi todo el día para dedicarse a ello. Comenzaron con escoger las canciones adecuadas para armar el repertorio. Algunos covers de éxitos recientes, otros más viejos, pero la condición es que les gustaran y pudieran tocarlas juntas con algunos arreglos para adaptar el teclado, la guitarra y la batería, dejando el espacio para el bajo. 

Habían pasado la mañana, la tarde y la noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no fue hasta que el sol se oculto que se detuvieron. Poco antes de ir a la cama, Rinko recibió un mensaje de Ako, que ya estaba en su casa. Era un video que su hermana Tomoe había tomado de la nueva banda de Lisa y su novia Mocca. Era una práctica en los estudios de la agencia de idols a donde Tomoe había ido a visitarlas. 

Pudo ver a la chica, Lisa, tocando el bajo, aquel que había venido a buscar y no, no estaba sola. La guitarrista que estaba tomando el lugar de Sayo en su corazón tocaba junto a ella. Parecían compenetrarse bastante bien y se mostraban emocionadas en el escenario. 

La vocalista era una chica que parecía salida de un manga de chicas mágicas con una bonita voz dulce, atrás en la batería había una chica de cabello azul claro que tenía esa misma vibra de chica mágica, también estaba la chica del café, Tsugumi tocando el teclado. Ella le había dicho, en una de sus pláticas, que lo hacía por diversión con sus amigas de la infancia y le gustaba mucho, aunque no había pensado en tomarlo con seriedad. 

Era una melodía pegajosa y brillante, muy alegre y dulce que fácilmente podías recordar y encontrarte disfrutando para animar tu día, sin embargo aquí no era el caso. 

Rinko levantó la vista de su celular cuando sintió que Sayo estaba detrás de ella mirando también. Quiso quitarlo, pero Sayo sostuvo su mano para que no lo hiciera. 

Ella también vio el video de la práctica de la nueva banda de su ex novia y de quien ahora estaba en su lugar. Lo miró todo, los casi 4 minutos con 11 segundos que duraba y soportó hacerlo sin mostrar alguna emoción real. 

Cuando finalizó soltó la mano de Rinko y regresó a la cocina recargándose sobre el fregadero. Rinko la siguió apoyando su espalda en el refrigerador esperando que la otra chica dijera algo porque a donde quiera que Sayo había ido dentro de su mente, Rinko no podía alcanzarla. 

—Debemos hacerlo mejor —fue lo que dijo, pero no era lo que hubiera querido oír. 

Aquello se sentía como una revancha, como una venganza y un sentimiento tan negativo como ese, no era algo que quisiera que Sayo tuviera. Sin embargo asintió, haría lo que Sayo le pidiera, aunque no dejaba de sentirse mal. 

—¿Crees qué es lo correcto? —la cuestionó. 

—No lo sé, pero lo necesito… 

—¿Y después? 

—Ya lo averiguaré. 

Esa noche se fueron a dormir, pero por primera vez, sintió a Sayo distante. No sólo porque le dio la espalda toda la noche, sino porque al día siguiente no pareció disfrutar el tiempo que estuvieron practicando juntas. 

Eso la preocupó, así como a Ako también pues se dio cuenta del cambio en el ánimo de su amiga. Rinko pensó que quizás debía echarse atrás, decirle que no, sólo que no pudo soportar la idea de dejar sola a Sayo y buscó idear una nueva manera de hacer que la otra chica pudiera superar las cosas. Una manera distinta que le hiciera ver que había algo más. 

Durante la semana, se escabulló de algunas clases para practicar una canción que pudiera mostrarle a Sayo que había una oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, una mano amiga que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla y que permanecería con ella a pesar de las dificultades. Le contó a Ako y la niña se mostró contenta y animada, estaba de acuerdo con ella e incluso se ofreció a ayudarla si lo necesitaba, algo que declinó, quería hacerlo sola, si es que finalmente se atrevía. 

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces? —la vibrante presencia de Hina la sorprendió una mañana mientras ella ensayaba en uno de los salones de la universidad y la descolocó por algunos segundos. 

—Práctico un poco… Hikawa-san… 

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Hina —le volvió a recordar—. Esas formalidades me dan escalofríos. 

La chica caminó hasta acercarse y fisgoneó la partitura que Rinko tenía delante de su teclado y los ojos de Hina brillaron de emoción. 

—¡¿Vas a confesarte a onee-chan?! —gritó sacudiendo a Rinko que se quedó pasmada cuando las manos de Hina la agitaron—. Tienes que contarme todo, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Ella lo sabe? Obviamente no lo sabe, porque es tan densa que ni siquiera cuando Lisa se lo dijo de frente lo captó. ¿Cuándo vas a decirle? ¡Hablaaaaa! 

—Hi… Hina-san… 

Rinko estaba mareada y lo único que podía decir era que iba a vomitar si la chica no se detenía pronto. 

—¡Hina! Deja a Shirokane-san —Chisato entró en la habitación algo agitada, probablemente por haber estado buscando a la chica que se le habría escapado—. Me descuido unos segundos y ya estas aterrorizando personas. 

Minutos después, y gracias a la intervención de Chisato, Rinko recobro la conciencia y Hina, aunque todavía emocionada, estaba relativamente contenida. 

—¿Así que van a participar en este concurso y necesitan un bajista? —Chisato se mordió un labio. 

Ella sabía de qué concurso hablaban, pero no dijo porque sabía sobre él, ni que le habían ofrecido participar con un grupo nuevo, pero declinó la oferta por estar enfocada en otras cosas. 

Rinko les había mostrado el video de Lisa en su nueva banda y Hina había gritado al reconocer a Aya como la vocalista. Una chica linda que había visto en la agencia donde Chisato estaba y que había conocido un día que se le perdió a la rubia en los pasillos de dicha agencia. 

—Quizás pronto consigan un bajista —mencionó para darle algún ánimo. 

—Si, espero que sí… aunque aún no hemos tenido suerte. 

Hina se iluminó cuando una idea que Chisato consideró no debía ser buena hizo que un foco por encima de la cabeza de la chica se encendiera. 

—¡Chisa-san toca el bajo! —exclamó emocionada. 

—Sólo un poco, realmente no es lo mío, ya sabes, es un pasatiempo. 

Eso podía ser cierto, pues Rinko sabía que Chisato estaba estudiando drama, pero asistía a las clases de música como un complemento. 

—¡Esto es perfecto! —Hina se acercó a Chisato de forma salamera—. Podrías ayudar a Rinko-san y apoyarlas en este concurso… 

—Definitivamente no —dijo tajante. 

—Chisa-san… Vamos… —Hina no se rindió—. Aya-san estaría realmente devastada y triste de que no quieras continuar tocando tu bajo. 

—No después de aquel desastre —dijo molesta. 

—¿Quién se acuerda de eso? —preguntó a Rinko que no sabía de qué estaban hablando—. Si ella continuó adelante, tú también puedes. ¿O es que un simple tropiezo pudo vencer a la gran y talentosa Shirasagi Chisato, futura estrella del cine y la televisión? 

Golpeando el ego de la chica, pareció convencerla, Hina guiño un ojo en dirección de Rinko porque sabía que ya tenía donde quería a la rubia. 

—¿Dónde, cuándo y a qué hora es que tienen sus prácticas? —preguntó Chisato a Rinko todavía molesta de cómo Hina la había orillado a aquello. 

—Este… —habló nerviosa y le explicó cómo estaba su plan de prácticas, el que Sayo había establecido. 

—Muy bien, las veré ahí —dijo finalmente dejando enojada el aula con Hina divertida detrás de ella. 

Sólo que antes de que Hina se fuera definitivamente, regresó un par de pasos para decirle algo a Rinko. 

—No le digas a mi hermana que tuve algo que ver en esto, ¿ok? 

—Sí… —asintió todavía aturdida. 

~o~

Chisato asistió al siguiente ensayo de la nueva agrupación y Rinko la presentó a Sayo y Ako. Hubo un poco de tensión en Sayo para evaluar el desempeño de la rubia, pero esta no tuvo mayor problema en hacer el pequeño examen que Sayo le puso. No lo hacía mal para ser una chica de universidad, el insulto al ego de Sayo fue implícito cuando Chisato le demostró apenas sin dudar su talento. 

Por unos momentos Rinko pensó que Sayo le diría que no, pero esta se mostró profesional antes de sentimental y aceptó incluir a la chica en el grupo. Después de los roces iniciales, lo demás fue a mejor. Tanto Sayo como Chisato se portaron con madurez y Ako y Rinko hicieron lo propio. No era un mal grupo, al menos temporalmente. Chisato sólo apoyaría para el concurso y después tendrían que buscar a alguien permanente si es que continuaban con ello. 

Los días pasaron con rapidez. La nieve comenzó a cubrir las calles y el invierno, que ya había llegado, cada vez hacía más frías no sólo las mañanas, sino también las noches. 

La calefacción parecía no ser suficiente y la manta no ayudaba del todo a mitigar el frío. Fue peor cuando una tarde justo en la víspera de la navidad, el aire de la calefacción dejó de funcionar, un problema en el edificio que tardaría en ser arreglado pues era fin de semana festivo y no sería hasta el lunes que el técnico se presentaría. 

Los dedos de Rinko se cogelaban y aunque hacía el esfuerzo por mantenerlos calientes, el pequeño calefactor que Sayo había sacado del armario, no era suficiente para las dos a pesar de estar envueltas en una manta cada quien cerca del pequeño equipo. 

Habían estado trabajando en hacer una cena especial para celebrar y habían acordado con sus amigos de ir a festejar al día siguiente, el 25, todos juntos. Razón por la que Rinko había decidido hornear algunos dulces como cortesía y Sayo había preparado unos aperitivos. 

Ahora las dos, descansaban esperando la hora de la cena dejando que el departamento oliera a navidad, esa mezcla de manzana con canela y carne horneada. Sin embargo la falta de calefacción estaba arruinando todo el resto. 

Rinko temblaba con la taza de té caliente que Sayo acababa de preparar y aún cuando se sentía bien al probarlo y estaba calentando ligeramente su cuerpo, no sería muy útil una vez se acabara, el frío iba a regresar a reclamar su lugar y se sentiría de nuevo terrible. 

Estaba tiritando envuelta en su manta con la cabeza agachada y decepcionada de su poca resistencia. Sayo se sentó junto a ella también temblando ligeramente, pero con mejor pinta que su compañera. La tormenta de nieve afuera no estaba haciendo las cosas mejor. 

—¿Aún no entras en calor? —Sayo le preguntó entornando las cejas con preocupación. 

—Hmmm —agitó la cabeza negando y se aferró más a la manta. 

Sayo se revolvió en su lugar, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no era por el frío y el té caliente. 

—Hay algo que podemos intentar, pero no sé si estés de acuerdo. 

—Si, lo que sea… 

No le importó, a esas alturas incluso podía encender una fogata en medio del departamento si así se lo pidiera. 

—Muy bien, dejame… 

Sayo se movió más cerca de ella colocándose detrás y poniendo sus piernas alrededor de Rinko para después abrazarla junto con su abrigo y su manta cubriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica. La nueva posición las dejó muy cerca, Rinko podía sentir el aliento caliente de Sayo en su oreja mientras está tallaba sus brazos ayudándola a entrar en calor. 

Quizás fuera eso y no la vergüenza y los nervios por la repentina cercanía lo que la hicieron entrar en calor. No solamente su cara y sus orejas se sentían rojas y calientes, su estómago estaba haciendo un desfile de mariposas y su taza de té se agitaba peligrando por derramarse si continuaba así. 

—¿Está mejor? 

Preguntó con su suave aliento golpeando la mejilla derecha de Rinko y está apenas atinó a mover la cabeza. 

Permanecieron así por un buen rato, con la comodidad de estar juntas y del calor que ambas producían alimentado por su cercanía. 

Sayo miraba su celular para distraerse y Rinko sintió que el sueño estaba ganando terreno por lo cómoda que se sentía, sin darse cuenta se recargo contra el pecho de Sayo y sus ojos se cerraron atrapandola en el encanto de morfeo. 

El suave ronquido delató a la chica y Sayo hizo a un lado su celular para mirar que Rinko estaba dormida entre sus brazos. Fue algo lindo de ver y sintió la necesidad de tomar una foto, sólo porque sí. Tenía que guardar este recuerdo. Movió el aparato y abrió la aplicación con cuidado de no delatarse y despertar a la chica. 

Una, dos, realmente perdió la cuenta y de pronto tenía más de 5 fotos desde diferentes ángulos, unos donde se incluía y otros donde solo estaba Rinko. Le envío un par a Ako para que se riera con ella por lo gracioso de la situación y la niña explotó. Literalmente. 

"¡Besala!" 

Había escrito en el mensaje de vuelta. Sayo se sonrojó. 

"Por supuesto que no." 

Le contestó, eso era extralimitarse demasiado. 

"¿Eres cobarde?" 

"¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese, Ako?" 

"¿Al menos vas a admitir que te gusta?" 

Sayo volvió a leer esa última parte más de dos veces y también se preguntó lo mismo. ¿Era ella capaz de admitir que Rinko le gustaba? 

Bueno, se dijo, la chica era linda, aún siendo ciega podría ver eso. Además era tierna, cómo nunca había conocido a nadie, tenía un gran corazón que le había permitido mantenerse en pie cuando sintió que volvería a caer y, era muy valiente, a pesar de que ella dijera que no era así. Durante este tiempo había aprendido a ver esos detalles que le hacían ver que la chica tenía coraje, que aún cuando el miedo parecía querer dominarla, ella lo enfrentaba y, aunque no siempre ganaba, no se daba por vencida. Podía volver a luchar la misma batalla una y otra vez para terminar logrando su objetivo. 

Eso era algo que admiraba. No se rendía fácilmente. Y aunque estaba aterrada de su próxima presentación juntas, había dicho que podía con eso, que le serviría para estar un paso más cerca de dominar su miedo a subir a un gran escenario y tocar frente a una gran cantidad de personas y demostrarle a sus padres que ella había elegido el camino correcto. 

Si, le gustaba, podía admitirlo, pero de eso a alguna otra cosa, creía que estaba muy lejos. Después de todo, la razón de porqué estaban practicando era… era… demostrarle a Lisa que podía superarla y seguir adelante, ¿cierto? 

Pero… 

Entonces porque no se sentía así, porque no se sentía bien. 

Recordó su reacción al ver el video de la práctica de la nueva banda de Lisa, banda donde también tocaba la nueva novia de ésta, Moca. Ella era una compañera de trabajo de Lisa, así es como la había conocido, después supo que también tenían en común el que era amiga de la novia de Yukina y estaba en una banda con la novia de ésta. Aquella donde Tomoe también estaba y de pronto, Moca aparecía donde quiera que iba. 

Lisa hablaba de ella, Yukina no la soportaba del todo, pero por su novia tenía que tolerarla, era la amiga de la infancia de Ran, Ako hablaba de ella porque era amiga de su hermana y le daba dulces cada vez que se veían, además tocaba la guitarra y las veces que se vieron, siempre fanfarroneaba por sus habilidades. En un inicio a Sayo esto no le importó, pero cuando falló el examen de admisión, no pudo tolerarlo más, sus constantes burlas acabaron con su paciencia. 

Poco a poco Lisa dejó de hablar de ella, pero también algo había cambiado, Lisa había dejado de hablar de muchas cosas. Las horas que pasaban juntas se hicieron menos, más turnos extra en la tienda, más prácticas privadas en el Livehouse, Sayo también pasaba más horas practicando empeñada en mejorar pero siempre terminaba más frustrada que el día anterior. El poco tiempo que compartían, terminaban peleando. Lisa trató de mediar con ella por su hermana Hina, la razón por la cual se hundió más, pero solo sirvió para generar nuevas peleas. 

Hina era su hermana gemela, menor que ella solamente por unos minutos, pero con un talento más grande de, lo que tenía que admitir, jamás tendría ella. Hina siempre siguió a Sayo, en todo, y cuando ésta quiso ir a la universidad de música, Hina también lo quiso. 

Para su hermana no fue un problema el examen de audición, para ella fue terrible. No pudo, simplemente no pudo. Los sinodales decidieron que no tenía lo necesario, demasiada rigidez, poca presencia en el escenario, métodos muy cuadrados, todo lo contrario a la espontaneidad y habilidad de improvisación de su hermana que se comió el escenario apenas pestañeando una vez. 

No lo supero. 

Para cuando Moca hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre eso en una reunión entre las dos bandas, Sayo no logró ignorarlo. Tuvieron que separarlas cuando comenzaron a pelear. Lisa se molestó demasiado y Sayo se cerró aún más diciendo que Lisa no la entendía. 

Todo estaba cada vez peor. 

Un día, se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Lisa había dejado su celular olvidado en casa y ella lo encontró. Queriendo dejarle un mensaje para que no lo olvidara otra vez, desbloqueó el teléfono de su novia para encontrarse con conversaciones que hubiera deseado jamás conocer. 

Eran largas y largas pláticas entre Lisa y Moca. Todo lo que ya no le contaba a ella, ahora lo hacía a Moca. Sus dudas, sus miedos, sus sueños, sus deseos y fue peor cuando vio las imágenes y de lo que iban acompañadas. 

Fotos de Lisa siendo coqueta, con mensajes lindos que ya no eran para ella. Fotos de Moca haciendo tonterías, contándole estupideces de su vida, pero sólo empeoraron cuando las fotos comenzaron a ser más y más íntimas. 

No pudo seguir cuando encontró un mensaje que hablaba del beso que habían compartido la tarde que habían pasado juntas. 

Su poca estabilidad terminó de caer. Lo único que aún la sostenía, se dio cuenta que se había vuelto una mentira. 

Lisa ya no la amaba. 

Y ella… ¿todavía amaba a Lisa? 

En aquel momento sí, pero ahora… después de todo ese tiempo, ya no estaba tan segura. 

Era definitivo que su tiempo con Lisa no iba a volver. Sin embargo, ¿arrastrar consigo a alguien tan linda y pura como Rinko? No estaba lista para algo así y era mejor no ahondar en el tema. 

Además, aún cuando la chica le gustara, ¿a Rinko le gustaba ella? No lo sabía, Rinko era demasiado amable y podía confundirse por ello. No debía mezclar una cosa con la otra. La amabilidad de Rinko no significaba nada más que eso y le agradecía que estuviera ahí, pero eso no llevaba a otras implicaciones. Sería absurdo asumir algo tan presuntuoso para ella. 

Un nuevo mensaje de Ako la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad. 

"Sayo-san, ¿al menos no sientes algo por Rinrin? ¿Aunque sea pequeño?" 

"Si, pero no estoy lista para intentar hacer algo al respecto."


	4. Tomando decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin de año se acerca y una fiesta en el café Hazawa para celebrar el cambio de año esta aquí. Es momento de tomar una decisión al sentir que su corazón está corriendo en una dirección y sabe a dónde quiere ir. Es tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin aparece Loneliest girl en el fic, después de todo fue alrededor de esta canción donde surgió la idea para comenzar a escribir sobre esta pareja.
> 
> Sin embargo justo ahora me siento un poco triste que este a un paso de terminar. Un capítulo más y se acaba, he pensado en hacer un par de cortos para darle una pequeña continuidad a ciertos puntos que quedaron flotando y no resolví aquí porque creí que el punto de la historia no era sobre ello, sino sobre Sayo superando su ruptura y comenzando de nuevo con Rinko. 
> 
> Solamente quiero darle amor a este ship y espero que haya más personas que también lleguen a amarlo como yo. Ahora iré a continuar con las otras historias para poder subir más después de esta y llenar la etiqueta de RinSayo de AO3 con amor hacia ellas.
> 
> Espero que disfrutes esto tanto como yo y disculpes si en mi escritura cometí errores, todavía estoy aprendiendo, también que no menosprecies este hermoso ship porque duele recibir comentarios despectivos sobre ellas juntas.

—Por favor Rinrin —Ako se llevó las manos a la cara desesperada—, ella me lo dijo, le gustas. 

—Ako-chan, no creo que sea correcto que estés diciéndome eso —las mejillas de Rinko estaban rojas por escuchar a su amiga repetir una vez más lo que Sayo le había confesado. 

—¡Miralo, aquí está! —señaló el teléfono mostrando la conversación que había tenido con Sayo. 

La rubia curiosa alzó la cabeza para mirar el contenido del mensaje sólo por querer conocer a la gemela de Hina. 

—Bonita foto —opinó metiéndose en la conversación.

—Lo sé —exclamó Ako—. Hacen una bonita pareja y yo voy a ir a su boda —señaló como si fuera un hecho y Rinko presionó las teclas de su piano abrumada por la implicación. 

—¡Ako-chan! 

Decir que estaba roja, ya era poco, estaba azul de la vergüenza. 

—¿Una historia de amor? Me apuntó con eso, quiero ver en que termina y dudo que Hina me vaya a dejar en paz si no le cuento todos los detalles. 

—¡Bienvenida al SS SayoRin! —Ako hizo un saludo marinero y Chisato se lo devolvió divertida. 

—Por favor… chicas… 

Estaba completamente agobiada. Rinko se sentía, por un lado feliz de saber que Sayo pudiera devolverle sus sentimientos, pero por el otro sabía que presionar ahora no las iba a llevar a ningún lado. A pesar de lo que había dicho, Sayo se había mantenido distante de ella. Estaba demasiado enfocada en su revancha que estaba olvidándose de todo lo importante que estaba a su alrededor. Confesarle sus sentimientos, solamente la arrastraría más al fondo en lugar de ayudarle a salir. No era el momento. 

—¿A dónde irán en año nuevo? —preguntó Chisato por hacer la conversación. 

—Quiero ir a ver a mi hermana al templo, ella va a tocar el tambor en las festividades antes de los fuegos artificiales —Ako comentó animada, había estado esperando ésto desde el año pasado, era algo que le gustaba ver año con año. 

—¿y tú Rinko-san? 

—Ehh… Aún no lo sé… Hikawa-san no ha mencionado nada… 

—¿Cómo? —de nuevo Ako se desesperó—. Le dije a Sayo-san que tenían que ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, son lo mejor. 

—Quizás, pero las aglomeraciones de personas no son buenas para Shirokane-san —Sayo apareció abriendo la puerta del estudio que habían rentado para la práctica del día. 

—Pero… los fuegos artificiales —volvió a repetir Ako como si aquello fuera algo que no debían perderse por nada del mundo. 

—Tardaste —hizo la observación Chisato mirando la hora en el reloj. 

—Me disculpo por eso —contestó cortésmente mientras alistaba su guitarra—, tuve un contratiempo de último minuto en la escuela. 

—Pues aprovechemos el tiempo que queda todavía —dijo la rubia y Sayo se colocó en su posición para iniciar. 

Después del ensayo, Rinko y Sayo caminaron por las calles para volver a casa. Iban en silencio, cada una con sus propios pensamientos, la nieve del día anterior se estaba acumulando con la que había caído esa mañana y probablemente seguiría así con la que cayera por la noche, al menos esa tarde había dejado de nevar. Los pronósticos del tiempo habían dicho que para el fin de semana estaría despejado y listo para recibir el año con un clima inmejorable para disfrutar los fuegos artificiales. 

—Ehh… —Sayo rompió el silencio—. Había pensado en que… 

—Sí… —contestó de inmediato Rinko nerviosa por aceptar la invitación de Sayo. 

Está comenzó a reír y Rinko se dio cuenta de su error tapándose el rostro por la vergüenza de haberse adelantado. 

—Ni siquiera he podido hacer mi invitación adecuadamente Shirokane-san. 

—Lo siento… lo siento… —se inclinó disculpándose. 

Caminaron otros pasos en silencio. 

—Me alegra que hayas dicho que sí, aunque no sepas a qué. 

La molestó un poco aún con una sonrisa en su rostro y a pesar de la vergüenza por su yerro, Rinko notó el buen humor de Sayo. 

—No importa… sé que Hikawa-san no haría algo malo. 

La implicación de esas palabras hicieron que un leve rubor apareciera en el rostro de Sayo y está tuvo que disimular para que Rinko no se diera cuenta que estaba tontamente cohibida. 

—Si… ejemm —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Entonces irás conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales? 

—Creí que ya había aceptado —sonrió ocultando su sonrisa con una de sus manos. 

—Si, es verdad. 

Sayo la volteó a ver con una sonrisa y Rinko se perdió un poco en ella que tropezó con sus pies y si no hubiera sido porque Sayo reaccionó y la sostuvo agarrandola de la mano, hubiera caído al suelo húmedo. 

—El… piso está resbaloso —Sayo apretó la mano de Rinko con la suya—, debes tener cuidado Shirokane-san. 

—Lo siento… —repitió la chica y dejó que Sayo la guiara sin quitar su mano. 

Ambas estaban sonrojadas evitando mirarse, pero sin dejar de tomarse de la mano, por el contrario, establecieron un ligero balanceo mientras entrelazaban sus dedos en silencio. 

En el fondo Rinko estaba caminando en las nubes y Sayo se sentía de manera similar. Era sencillo y cómodo, cálido y familiar, que no quería dejar ir ese sentimiento en el corto plazo. Ninguna mencionó nada e incluso parecieron ir más lento sólo disfrutando del momento. No fue hasta que llegaron a la estación del tren que, por unos breves instantes se separaron mientras abordaban el vagón. 

Sin embargo una vez arriba, mientras iban de pie una al lado de la otra, los dedos de Sayo buscaron de nuevo la calidez de Rinko y esta correspondió de nuevo tomando la mano de la otra. 

En un acuerdo sin palabras, las dos dejaron que las cosas sucedieran sin cuestionamientos. 

~o~

El fin de semana llegó y junto con él el fin de año y el inicio de uno nuevo. Aunque aún faltaba un día para acabar el año, se estaban alistando para asistir a la fiesta que el café Hazawa iba a celebrar para los amigos de la familia. Tsugumi había invitado a Sayo y por consiguiente a Rinko, ya que en los últimos días habían amenizado ambas las tardes en que Sayo iba a tocar música ahí. 

Ako y Tomoe iban a estar allí también y eso hacía que la perspectiva de estar en una fiesta rodeada de personas se hiciera más llevadera para Rinko. Sin embargo había un problema que no tomó en cuenta hasta que estuvieron en el café. Moca y Lisa estuvieron ahí también. 

La risa suave de Lisa se silencio cuando sus ojos miraron a la puerta de entrada cuando Sayo y Rinko ingresaron al local. De manera conscientemente inconsciente, Rinko movió su mano para sostener la de Sayo mientras ésta temblaba levemente. La guitarrista no la apartó y por el contrario la apretó un poco para decirle que todo estaba bien. 

Ako se unió a ellas enseguida y Tomoe las saludó en la distancia, la mayor de las Udagawa estaba abrazando a una chica de cabello rosa que parecía divertida con la conversación que estaban teniendo con el resto de su grupo de amigos. 

Rinko conoció, al menos de lejos, a la ahora novia de Lisa, la tal Moca. Era una chica un poco más baja que Lisa, de cabello corto y gris que usaba una sudadera verde que probablemente era más grande que su talla real. También estaba una chica de cabello oscuro con un distintivo mechón rojo sobre su rostro y junto a ellas otra chica de cabello plateado que sabía era Yukina. 

Fue ésta la que se acercó a ellas para saludar después de Ako. Sayo y Rinko estaban en un extremo sosteniendo un vaso que Tsugumi les había ofrecido con una bebida especial por la festividad. 

—Sayo-san, me alegra verte nuevamente —dijo la chica del cabello plateado en un tono bastante serio. 

—Lo mismo digo Minato-san —respondió Sayo en el mismo tono educado que manejaba siempre. 

—Ako-chan y Tomoe nos contaron que van a participar en el New Band Fest. 

—Si, estamos trabajando en ello. 

—Me parece interesante —dijo y miró a Rinko que se escondió detrás de Sayo dando un paso atrás—. Tú debes ser la pianista de la que tanto habla Ako-chan, mucho gusto conocerte, Minato Yukina. 

—Mucho… mucho gusto… —exclamó aún intentando ocultarse tras el brazo de Sayo. 

—Esperaré ver su actuación —dijo de manera cortés y se despidió de ellas para volver al lado de la chica del mechón rojo. 

De nuevo se quedaron solas ya que Ako había ido a asaltar la cocina en busca de dulces que según, llevaría para Sayo y Rinko. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sayo inclinándose en dirección de Rinko y esta se sonrojo por la cercanía. 

—Sí… —respondió con un tartamudeo—. ¿Tú… cómo estás? 

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, sus ojos irremediablemente fueron hacia dónde Lisa se encontraba, Rinko suponía que quizás Sayo no estaba pasándola del todo bien al ver a la chica que amaba con otra persona. 

—No lo sé… —dijo con sinceridad—. Todavía duele, pero… creo que puedo con ello. 

—Hikawa-san… —Rinko recargó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Sayo. 

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí. 

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en los labios de Sayo y aunque no calmaron el nerviosismo de Rinko, al menos lo hicieron más llevadero. 

Las dos escucharon el sonido de un clic y miraron en la dirección de donde venía el ruido, Ako estaba con el celular en la mano tomándoles una foto. 

—¡Ako-chan! —Rinko le llamó la atención y Sayo comenzó a reír por su reacción. 

—Ya… está —dijo guardando su celular y el de Sayo y Rinko timbraron al segundo. 

Una serie de fotos que acaba de capturar era lo que Ako les había mandado desde la aplicación de mensajería. Eso fue bastante vergonzoso, pero Sayo no parecía molesta, así que no riñó con su amiga por su atrevimiento. 

—Tenía que hacerlo, lucias realmente linda Rinrin —se justificó y entregó una canasta llena de galletas de diferentes formas y glaseados—. Cortesía de Tsugumi-chan, sé cuánto te encantan —las agitó en dirección de Sayo que las tomó a pesar de la burla. 

—Sólo porque es verdad.

Se llevó la primera a la boca y sonrió disfrutando el sabor dulce y arenoso de la galleta de mantequilla. 

—Tendrás que pulirte con tus galletas Rinrin si quieres obtener éste tipo de reacciones —volvió a molestar la niña, pero en lugar de que la pianista contestara lo que lo hizo fue Sayo. 

—Las galletas de Shirokane-san, son muy buenas también, pero ya que lo mencionas, quizás termine quedándome con tu parte la próxima vez que haga para la práctica. 

—¡No Sayo-san! —chilló la niña—. ¡Eso no! ¡Rinrin~! 

Ako se fue a los brazos de Rinko mientras Sayo seguía comiendo de la canasta de galletas. 

—No te preocupes Ako-chan, si dejas de molestar a Hikawa-san, quizás no se coma tu parte…

—Tú también Rinrin~ —gimoteó traicionada. 

—Shirokane-san ha hablado. 

Las 3 rieron después de eso y la tensión inicial disminuyó ayudando a relajar el ambiente entre ellas dos, sus manos volvieron a encontrarse incluso por debajo de la mesa cuando encontraron un lugar donde se estacionaron por un buen rato cuando Tsugumi ofreció los aperitivos de la fiesta. 

Estaban platicando amenamente cuando Tomoe se acercó con la chica de cabello rosa. 

—Hey ustedes dos. 

—¿Y yo qué? —se quejó Ako. 

—Tú no cuentas para ésto hermana —le sacudió el cabello—. Le contaba a Himari del pequeño show que tienen montado ustedes dos aquí en el café y quería que tocarán una canción para nosotros antes de que las estelares suban al escenario —dijo refiriéndose a ella y su banda. 

—Sería genial verlas en acción —pidió la otra chica. 

Sayo podría haber dicho que sí, aún cuando la petición era algo inusual, sin embargo dependía en última instancia de Rinko y si quería enfrentarse a un público más numeroso que el habitual. 

—No tenemos nuestros instrumentos aquí —se justificó, pero Tomoe ya esperaba esa respuesta. 

—Por eso no te preocupes, Tsugumi nos prestará su teclado y hay una guitarra disponible, si no tienes miedo de usarla —dijo esto último como un anzuelo para provocar a Sayo que se revolvió incómoda. 

—Si Shirokane-san acepta, no tengo problema —habló con su tono serio, ese que usaba cuando algo la molestaba. 

—Por favor —insistió la chica que estaba con Tomoe. 

—Eso sería genial —Ako se unió a su petición. 

Rinko se vio acorralada y muy a su pesar, después de mirar a las personas a su alrededor aceptó con algo de miedo. 

—Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo. 

Sayo se levantó de su lugar y Rinko la siguió temerosa de haber escogido la opción correcta. 

Tomoe se paró delante del pequeño escenario del café llamando la atención de todos los presentes. 

—¡Hey! —aplaudió para callarlos—. Es tiempo de comenzar el espectáculo —se escucho un chiflido desde un rincón y algunos gritaron en aprobación—. El café Hazawa abre su show de fin de año presentando primeramente a quien hace las delicias de todos cada jueves y viernes, como hoy, de 4:30 a 6:30 de la tarde. 

Sayo giró los ojos hastiada de la presentación tan exagerada que estaba haciendo Tomoe, pero no la interrumpió, en su lugar se giró a ver a Rinko y le habló. 

—¿Quieres tocar la canción de la chica solitaria? 

—¿Estás segura, Hikawa-san? 

—Me gustaría mucho. 

La sonrisa que le dio fue suficiente para que Rinko aceptara y Sayo descartó la guitarra eléctrica que le habían ofrecido y en su lugar fue por una guitarra acústica que estaba allí también. 

—Con ustedes, Sayo y Rinko, las Shirokawa. 

Sayo se rió con un pequeño bufido por la puntilla que acababa de decir Tomoe, pero aún así cuando tomó el micrófono le agradeció. 

—Gracias, ante esa presentación no hay mucho más qué decir. 

Un grito la interrumpió y Sayo saludó a Ran que fue quien lo había hecho. 

Loneliest girl 

It's a little cold in paradise tonight  
Love faded  
I'm finding new forms  
I'll ride it out  
It's fine for now

Then you come along and I cry  
Liberated  
I'm seeing clearly now  
There's no turning back  
I'm overwhelmed

Rinko abrió con los primero acordes del piano y Sayo cantó la primera estrofa cuando su guitarra entró a escena. Su piel se estremeció con un ligero hormigueo cuando volteó a ver a Rinko y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos violeta que la miraban con devoción. Sí, se sentía abrumada. 

Do you really want to set the night on fire?  
You're my only way out  
Do you really want to turn your life around again?  
You know you're my last chance

La voz de Rinko entró con su parte para acompañar el sonido de la guitarra y su piano y Sayo se preguntó si ella realmente querría cambiar su vida otra vez. 

Ambas compartieron el coro cantando al unísono. Un cálido ambiente se estableció entre ellas mientras la canción se desarrollaba. Fue hermoso, una sensación de comodidad que arrulló el interior de Sayo como cada vez que cantaba esa letra junto a Rinko en casa solamente por diversión. Era la primera vez que la compartían fuera de las prácticas en el departamento. 

Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que Sayo entró de nuevo con la siguiente estrofa que tuvo una revelación. 

Can you really love with a broken heart?  
In the cold rain  
I'm giving it a try, I'll let it fly  
You can count me in

¿Podía ella amar con un corazón roto? Lisa aún estaba ahí, era algo que no se iba a ir, pero… alguien nuevo había llegado y no sabía qué hacer con eso. ¿Realmente su corazón roto había comenzado a amar a Rinko? 

De nuevo se miró en esas amatista que siempre tenían esa calidez y amor desbordando de ellos y lo supo. La amaba, la amaba demasiado, la amaba tanto que su dolor anterior se había transformado en un nuevo tipo de dolor por querer estar junto a esa chica que en silencio había irrumpido en su vida para llenarla de nuevo. 

Pero… 

So when the night falls, I'll be on your side  
These eyes don't lie  
Cause my defeated heart's got nothing to hide  
It's my only vice

Podía sentir el amor a través de las palabras de Rinko, ella lo podía ver, lo podía sentir, cada vez que se miraban, cada vez que sus manos se encontraban y ninguna se retiraba, solamente había una traba, mientras aún siguiera juntando las piezas rotas de su corazón y acomodando cada parte de su interior en su lugar, no podría estar con ella. 

¿Qué podía hacer? 

Miró a Rinko, esos ojos violetas que se conectaron con los suyos ofreciéndole ese sentimiento amoroso que encandilaba todo su cuerpo y entraron en la última parte del coro y después la estrofa final de la canción. 

Keep it keep it close to you heart  
And it won't go  
Keep it keep it close and you'll start to grow

Tomó una resolución para cuando la canción terminó. 

~o~

—Eso fue algo… 

Yukina comentó cuando las dos chicas bajaron del escenario para dar paso a las verdaderas estelares de la fiesta, Afterglow, la banda de Tsugumi. 

—Creo que encontraste lo que habías estado buscando —le dijo a Sayo que asintió comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir. 

—Si, creo que… debo reorganizar mis prioridades. 

—Ya era tiempo —Yukina determinó para irse de nuevo así como había llegado, muy típico de ella, sólo ser contundente. 

Por unos segundos buscó con la mirada a una persona de entre todos los presentes. Lisa estaba un poco más allá hablando con Ako que parecía estar bastante enérgica moviendo los brazos con grandes gestos para enfatizar sus palabras. 

Rinko aún estaba recuperando el aire y se había sentado en una de las sillas de una mesa cercana del escenario. Estaba conversando con Tsugumi antes de que esta subiera a tomar su lugar y al ver que la chica podía estar unos minutos sin ella, camino hacia el otro lado del café con la excusa de ir en busca de algo de beber. 

—Era un dragón enorme —Ako gesticuló tratando de formar un gran monstruo con sus manos—. Tarde toda la noche y todas mis reservas para conseguir derrotarlo y conseguí el skin del evento en tiempo récord. 

—¿Eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer Shirokane-san el día de ayer? 

Sayo se acercó entrando en la conversación para sorpresa de las dos chicas que se miraron extrañadas, pero Ako trató de continuar a pesar de su turbación. 

—Si, Rinrin me estaba ayudando —dijo todavía evaluando la reacción de Sayo por estar cerca de Lisa—. Si la obtenías antes de la medianoche te daban un bonus de XP que no podía dejar pasar. 

—Espero que haya válido la pena, no pude dormir apropiadamente hasta que no terminaron su partida. 

—Ehh jeje, lo siento —se disculpó la niña. 

—Tal vez la próxima vez decida unirme a ustedes si de todos modos voy a trasnochar —una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sayo y eso sorprendió a la otra chica, Lisa. 

—¿Sayo jugando videojuegos? Eso es algo que hay que ver —habló y su tono ligeramente burlón y alegre, como lo recordaba Sayo, la hizo tener un ligero escalofrío. 

—Quizás podamos reunirnos y jugar una partida alguna vez, no debe ser tan complicado, ¿cierto? —se giró hacia Ako que ahora abría la boca sin poder decir nada. 

—Creo que Ako ha dejado de funcionar. 

Lisa se rió con esa sonrisa ligera y dulce que Sayo recordaba de hace mucho tiempo. 

—Creo que yo también lo haré —dijo, mirándola a ella—, es agradable volver a oír tu risa. 

—Es agradable volver a ver tu buen humor también —correspondió Lisa—. Parece que Rinko-san ha sido una buena influencia. 

—Bueno… creo que será mejor que vaya a sentarme. 

Ako camino alejándose de ellas y ambas la vieron irse aún con ligeras risas. 

—Lisa… —habló de nuevo, está vez con su voz temblando, su resolución se había ido ahora que estaba a solas con la chica. 

—Lo sé, tenemos que hablar, ¿cierto? —Lisa se rasco la mejilla nerviosa—. Es fin de año y hay cosas que resolver… 

—Si… —Sayo se agarró el brazo también nerviosa, su corazón había comenzado a doler otra vez. 

—Entonces, aprovechemos el ahora… 

Sujetó la mano de Sayo que volvió a temblar al sentir el calor y la suavidad que todavía guardaba en su corazón de la piel de la otra chica. Lisa la guió fuera del local después de tomar sus abrigos. 

Caminaron algunos pasos sobre la nieve hasta un jardín cercano y se sentaron en una banca en un gazebo que encontraron en medio del pequeño parque. 

El frío circundante condensaba sus alientos calientes convirtiéndolos en vaho cuando éstos salían de sus cuerpos. Se sentaron una junto a la otra todavía sintiendo la incomodidad y el dolor subyacente dentro de ellas. 

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte Sayo —comenzó Lisa—. Yo lo siento, realmente lo siento. 

La volteó a ver y las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de los ojos de la chica, ambas estaban llorando. 

—Todavía te amo, te amo mucho, pero… sé que lo nuestro es algo que no va a regresar —volvió a mirar al frente—. Ambas fallamos y rompimos lo… lo nuestro. 

Sayo se inclinó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Lisa y está tomó la mano de la otra. 

—Me equivoqué, hice las cosas mal —continuó—. No pretendo justificarme, porque sé que no hay justificación, tomé mis decisiones y eso nos llevó por caminos separados. Aún así lamento haberte lastimado al ocultarte las cosas. 

—Me dolió, me rompió de manera tan fuerte y demoledora que no supe como volver a unir las piezas de mi corazón otra vez —la interrumpió Sayo—. Pero se que también cometí mis errores, te alejé con mi comportamiento, me cerré a todo y perdí hasta mi propia razón. Estaba tan frustrada, tan ensimismada… fui egoísta. 

—Las dos lo fuimos… 

Lisa apretó la mano de Sayo y está se levantó para poder mirar a los ojos a la chica. 

—Lamento todo…

—Yo también… 

Se acercaron tocando sus frentes y dejando que la cercanía de sus alientos les calentarla el rostro y el corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo. 

—Todavía te amo —dijo Sayo—, pero… 

—Lo sé… —Lisa la interrumpió y acercó su nariz a la de Sayo—, tengo celos de ella… está en un lugar más profundo de donde yo estuve...

Lisa ladeó la cabeza levemente y sus labios rozaron los labios de Sayo quien tembló con el contacto sin rechazarlo. Por unos segundos estuvieron así. 

—Lisa… —la llamó con voz quebrada. 

—Estaremos bien —le dijo sosteniendo con sus manos las mejillas de Sayo—. Puedo ver cuanto te ama y sé que lo harás bien está vez… confío en ti. 

—Gracias… —Sayo se separó tomando las manos de Lisa con las suyas y llevándolas a su regazo—. Espero, realmente, que las cosas entre tú y Mocca funcionen de verdad. 

Una leve sonrisa de Lisa la recibió cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, a Sayo todavía le costaba hablar de la nueva relación de Lisa. 

—Lo mismo espero de ti y Rinko…

—Gracias… —volvió a decir. 

~o~

Ako se había acercado hasta Rinko cuando se separó de las otras dos chicas, se sentó a su lado y fue cuando Rinko se dio cuenta de que Sayo estaba hablando con Lisa. Una punzada de celos apareció en su pecho, que sólo empeoró cuando vio cómo ambas salían de la mano del café. 

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, estaba rodeada de personas y Ako estaba hablándole algo que realmente no presto atención. 

La música volvió a sonar y Afterglow estaba tocando, solamente que ella estaba concentrada en esa puerta que acababa de cerrarse. 

Se levantó e ignorando a Ako fue hasta la salida del local. Salió sin siquiera agarrar su abrigo y siguió los pasos que aún estaban presentes en la nieve. 

No tardó en encontrar a Sayo con Lisa en aquel pequeño gazebo. Ambas estaban juntas, demasiado juntas. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero si podía ver lo que hacían. 

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que Lisa y Sayo se estaban besando y no pudo soportar ver aquello. Sintió el frío con más intensidad y su corazón latiendo dolorosamente contra su caja torácica, sus pulmones ardían no sólo por el aire congelante, sus lágrimas aparecieron y se enjuagó las gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. No quiso ver más. Era claro que sólo se había hecho ilusiones tontas de algo que no iba a pasar. 

Sayo seguía amando a Lisa y por mucho que ella quisiera cambiar eso, no podía mandar en el corazón de la guitarrista. 

Volvió a regresar sobre sus pasos y de nuevo estuvo en el café, buscó su abrigo esta vez y luego de ver que todos estaban entretenidos con la presentación de la banda, salió sin despedirse de nadie.


	5. Haciendo música juntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo trata de alcanzar a Rinko. Hablar de lo que sienten no es fácil, pero se aman lo suficiente para intentarlo. Sayo lucha con sus fantasmas del pasado para corregir sus errores y así poder seguir avanzando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de esta historia. Inicialmente dije que iban a ser 27k, pero en estos días me puse a escribir esas escenas que tenía pendientes para cerrar y cuadrar todo. Todavía me quedó una en el tintero, pero esa quizás la suba después como un extra, ya que no afecta en este punto de la historia. 
> 
> Ojalá les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola. Fue una buena labor. Más adelante publicaré otra de mis historias RinSayo que tengo ya hechas, aunque quiero terminar las otras que aún están inconclusas (tengo como 4 en diferentes niveles de avance). Espero que le den amor al RinSayo y a esta historia. 
> 
> Las canciones para esta parte fueron Kimi no shiranai monogatari de Supercell y Morning coffee de Celeina Ann & Matt Cab, esta última solo la he encontrado en Spotify, porque en YouTube la versión es solo de Celeina.
> 
> Por cierto, el nombre de U CRASH, son las iniciales de todas ellas tanto nombre y apellido, eliminando los que se repiten.

Sayo corrió hacia casa en cuanto no encontró a Rinko por ningún lado en el café, ni siquiera Ako sabía a dónde había ido. La niña se había entretenido con la presentación de su hermana, grabando el momento con su celular. Pero ya que su abrigo no estaba en el guardarropa, supuso que habría vuelto a casa al verse sola rodeada de personas. Sayo se lamentó haberla dejado así, probablemente había tenido un momento de ansiedad y sin saber cómo convivir, había optado por volver a casa. 

Sin embargo cuando volvió al departamento, Rinko no estaba allí. Eso la preocupó aún más. La llamó a su celular, pero este enviaba directo a buzón. Sintió una angustia muy grande de pensar que algo pudiera haberle pasado. Trató de calmarse y no caer en pánico. 

Hizo otras llamadas para ver si alguien había visto o sabía algo de Rinko, pero ya que la mayoría de sus amigos habían estado reunidos en el mismo lugar, sabían tanto como ella. 

Aún así, todavía había alguien que quizás pudiera saber algo, o al menos podría ayudarla a buscar entre sus compañeros de universidad. Buscó el contacto de Chisato. 

—¡Hola! —contestó la rubia en cuanto tomó el celular. 

—Shirasagi-san, soy Hikawa Sayo, disculpa que te moleste, pero quería saber si Shirokane-san estaba contigo. 

Espero unos segundos en el auricular mientras la rubia se dignaba a contestarle. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Se preguntó, sólo era un sí o un no. 

—Si, ella está aquí… —habló y parecía que alguien estaba tratando de quitarle el celular—. Venimos a tomar un café —de nuevo se oyó un forcejeo y hubo una voz que a Sayo le resultó familiar, pero no supo determinar de dónde porque Chisato le cortó y volvió a hablarle—. La llevaré más tarde a casa, no te preocupes Hikawa-san. 

—Espera… —Sayo trató de alargar la llamada para pedirle que pudiera comunicarla con Rinko, pero la rubia colgó el teléfono. 

Sin nada más que hacer, Sayo cavó un hoyo en el departamento de tantas veces que camino haciendo la misma ruta. Los minutos pasaron y se volvieron horas. El cielo en el exterior se volvió oscuro, ya ni siquiera los tonos naranjas de la tarde se veían y había comenzado a nevar otra vez. Creyó conveniente volver a llamar a Chisato ya que Rinko seguía sin devolver su llamada. 

Un mensaje apareció en su bandeja de inicio y con rapidez lo abrió. 

"Rinko-san pasará la noche aquí, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte en esta zona de la ciudad y han suspendido el tren."

Ni siquiera había sido Rinko quien le dijera eso, era un mensaje de Chisato. Sayo no entendía qué estaba pasando. 

~o~

—Bueno eso es lo último que hago por ustedes —habló molesta la rubia después de haber dado enviar al mensaje en su celular. 

—Gracias Chisa-san —Hina la abrazó en agradecimiento. 

—Realmente no esperaba algo así de Sayo-san —dijo Chisato—. ¿Va a volver con Lisa después de todo? No puedo creerlo. 

—Mi hermana es algo… difícil a veces. 

Hina hizo un puchero y miró en dirección de su cama donde Rinko se había quedado dormida después de haber estado llorando toda la tarde con Chisato y Hina a su lado tratando de consolarla. Lo cual había sido un poco complicado pues Rinko veía a Hina y lloraba todavía más pensando en que era Sayo. Había derramado muchas lágrimas en el regazo de Hina mientras repetía el nombre de su hermana. Hina la consoló acariciando el cabello negro de Rinko y dándole pequeñas palabras de ánimo. 

El único lugar al que Rinko se le ocurrió acudir en busca de ayuda fue con ellas. No quería volver a casa y después enfrentar a Sayo, si es que está quería tener un tiempo con Lisa. No podía soportarlo. Así que sólo huyó. 

La idea de que ellas hubieran vuelto y que Rinko sólo estaba de más, la hizo sentirse miserable. Todo había sido una simple ilusión. Las miradas, los acercamientos, la sensación de que había algo ahí… pero no, no había nada más que su deseo de que se hiciera realidad el amor que sentía, pero no había sido suficiente para hacerlo real. 

¿Qué es lo que harás? Le había preguntado Hina a la mañana siguiente y ella no lo sabía, pero regresó al departamento. 

Sayo dejó su taza de café en la barra del desayunador en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió de alivio al ver a Rinko de nuevo en casa. 

—Pudiste haberme avisado —la regaño en cuanto dio unos pasos dentro, realmente estaba preocupada, apenas había podido dormir algo esa noche. 

—Lo… siento… —se excusó—. Mi celular se quedó sin batería… 

—Está bien, pero procura llevar tu cargador contigo la próxima vez, por favor —trató de bajar su tono a uno más comprensivo porque, finalmente, no podía enojarse con la chica. 

Camino para acercarse a Rinko, pero ella se escabulló yendo al cuarto de baño. 

—Voy a… tomar una ducha —dijo por toda justificación y Sayo la dejó ir extrañada, aunque no mencionó nada al respecto. 

Sayo tocó la guitarra sentada frente al ventanal, estaba más tranquila ahora que Rinko estaba en casa y se permitió recordar el sentimiento que la había envuelto el día anterior cuando estuvo tocando con Rinko en el café. Se sentía alegre y su música estaba reflejando eso. 

Pero para Rinko que escuchaba los acordes animados y entusiastas, era todo lo contrario. Su corazón seguía doliendo al pensar que toda esa felicidad que Sayo estaba expresando era por Lisa y el beso que habían compartido el día anterior. Se preguntó si Sayo le diría que había pasado entre ellas y, si habían vuelto, cuando le pediría que se fuera de ahí. 

Tal vez no quisiera correrla y no le diría nada todavía por amabilidad. Si ella hacía lo correcto, se iría antes de que Sayo tuviera que decirle. 

Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Hina pidiéndole que le permitiera quedarse unos días en su casa, mientras ella buscaba un lugar propio. 

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás segura? Mi hermana es una idiota si te deja ir."

"Por favor, Hikawa-san 〣( ºΔº )〣 " 

"Voy a hablar con Lisa sobre esto."

"¡No! ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡ No quiero que Sayo-san se entere." 

"Pero Rinko-san…"

"Sólo déjame quedarme unos días en lo que resuelvo las cosas (*_ _)人" 

"Está bien, aunque no estoy de acuerdo." 

La puerta del baño fue golpeada con suavidad y Rinko saltó un poco asustada amortiguando un grito. 

—Lo siento Shirokane-san, por asustarte —se oyó a Sayo del otro lado—. Sólo quería… ¿Iremos a ver los fuegos artificiales? 

La voz de Sayo se escuchó con ilusión, pero también con la expectativa de que quizás Rinko pudiera negarse a la cita que habían acordado días atrás. Rinko lo había olvidado por completo. 

—¿Shirokane-san? —volvió a golpear la puerta. 

—Ehh… este… —tartamudeó. 

—Si no quieres, podemos no ir —dijo con tristeza y Rinko se tapó la cara con angustia. 

Una vez, solo una vez y después me iré, se dijo tratando de convencerse. No podía decepcionar a Sayo si decía que no. 

Abrió la puerta y mirando al suelo habló apenas en un hilo de voz. 

—Si… me pondré algo más apropiado. 

Apenas y levantó la vista para ver la gran sonrisa de Sayo en sus labios y volvió a ocultar su cara no pudiendo soportar eso. 

—Genial —dijo alzando un poco la voz para después volver a recobrar la compostura—. Yo… renté unos kimonos… 

Se movió para buscar una bolsa que entregó a Rinko y la chica la tomó con algo de miedo y casi lloró al ver lo que contenían. 

—Ese es el tuyo y este el mío —señaló otra bolsa—. Creí que sería lo adecuado para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales del año nuevo. 

—Gracias… Hikawa-san… —dijo sonrojada conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Sayo no se dio cuento porque estaba también avergonzada y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. 

—Te daré espacio para que puedas ponerte el tuyo. 

Rinko terminó de salir del cuarto de baño y en su lugar Sayo entró con la bolsa de su traje en la mano. 

Rinko se quedó a solas en la habitación y sacó el kimono de color oscuro con grandes rosas violetas que cubrían las mangas y el vuelo de la falda, el cinturón era violeta también, con líneas verdes, y había un tocado para el cabello en una caja para que no se maltratara, era un bouquet de rosas azules y violetas. 

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Rinko, pero rápidamente las apartó. 

Sayo salió después de un tiempo vistiendo su kimono de color esmeralda en la parte de abajo y blanco en las mangas y el pecho, tenía imágenes de un intrincado rosal con botones de rosas por florecer. Tenía detalles en dorado en los bordes y el tocado del cabello era una peineta que semejaba al jade. 

Estaba hermosa, pero no era nada en comparación de lo que sus ojos verdes miraron cuando Rinko se presentó ante ella. 

Se quedó embelesada ante la imagen divina de Rinko. La chica estaba más allá de cualquier palabra para describir lo más bello y hermoso que Sayo alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida. 

Rinko tenía el rostro enrojecido y sus orejas estaban también rojas. 

—Estas hermosa Shirokane-san —dijo con suavidad acercándose a la chica—. Gracias por estar conmigo —tomó la mano de Rinko, pero los nervios estaban por traicionarla así que rápidamente buscó como distraerse—. Vamos. 

Salieron del departamento colocándose sus abrigos y caminaron hasta el templo donde Ako les había dicho que sería el espectáculo. Ella probablemente estuviera allí también a la espera de ver a su hermana. 

El atardecer estaba pintando el cielo de naranja y el clima había mejorado bastante con respecto del día anterior. El cielo lucía despejado y propicio para llevar a cabo el show. 

La gente estaba llenando las calles conforme se acercaban al lugar y hubo un punto en que ambas tuvieron que caminar una muy cerca de la otra. Sayo mantuvo la mano de Rinko con ella para no perderla entre la multitud. 

Rinko estaba nerviosa y mareada, no sólo por la gente a su alrededor, sino por estar junto a Sayo. Todavía su pecho dolía, pero quería disfrutar de esos últimos momentos antes de decir adiós. 

Caminaron por los puestos en las afueras del templo, comieron algo porque ambas tenían hambre y pasaron el rato esperando la hora anunciada. 

Para cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las luces de las farolas estaban por apagarse para dejar que nada opacara las luces en el cielo. Sayo llevó a Rinko a un rincón apartado donde pudieron estar prácticamente a solas. 

Sus manos no se habían soltado, aún estaban agarradas la una a la otra y para cuando la primer explosión en el cielo apareció, Rinko se acercó más a Sayo sorprendida por el sonido. 

Bajo la luz de los fuegos artificiales, Sayo contempló a Rinko. Era tan hermosa, se volvió a decir, y la amaba tanto que quiso hacer algo con respecto de sus sentimientos. 

Se giró llamando la atención de Rinko que la miró a los ojos y se acercó inclinando ligeramente su rostro para besar los labios de la chica sin previo aviso. 

El beso tomó con la guardia baja a Rinko que abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero al ver que Sayo no retrocedía y que por el contrario seguía tocando sus labios con suavidad, cerró los ojos para permitir que el contacto se prolongará todavía más. 

Los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron con fuerza y el beso se hizo más profundo. 

Rinko dejó que Sayo explorara con su lengua el borde de su labio inferior y ella no pudo evitar buscarla con la suya. 

La otra mano de Sayo rodeó por la cintura a Rinko atrayéndola a ella y el aire comenzó a faltar. 

El beso no fue excesivamente apasionado, pero si había una necesidad entre las dos de hacerse de todo lo que pudieran de la otra. Los roces, el toque de sus lenguas, sus dientes chocando por momentos y el calor surgiendo desde el interior calentando sus cuerpos a pesar del frío. 

Cuando se separaron al fin, Rinko aún tenía los ojos cerrados queriendo disfrutar de la sensación que aún quedaba como un fantasma sobre sus labios. Sayo la miraba con los ojos entornados y un notorio rubor en su rostro. 

Rinko comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Grandes y copiosas lágrimas rodaron desde sus ojos y Sayo de inmediato se preocupó. Pensó que quizás se había extralimitado y en su afán de acercarse a la chica, la había forzado a algo que no quería. 

—¿Shirokane-san? —la llamó con miedo. 

—Lo siento… —dijo en medio de sus lágrimas—. No puedo… 

—Shirokane-san… —el temor se apoderó de Sayo por haberse equivocado de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera formular una disculpa Rinko se dio la vuelta para irse. 

Sayo estiró el brazo para tratar de alcanzarla con su mano y aunque pudo detenerla Rinko se negó a verla ocultando el rostro a Sayo. 

—Por favor se feliz con Lisa… 

Escuchó que dijo la chica y no entendió a qué se refería en un primer instante. 

—¿Qué dices? 

Rinko se sacudió el agarre, pero Sayo no le permitió irse y la obligó a que la mirara. 

—Por favor Hikawa-san… —suplicó con su cara bañada en lágrimas—. Te vi besarte con Lisa-san. 

—No… —tragó con dificultad, quería decir algo, pero su garganta se cerró. 

—No te molestaré… más… para que puedas regresar con ella. 

El agarre se aflojó y Rinko pudo liberarse y de inmediato corrió lejos de Sayo que se quedó por unos segundos congelada reuniendo todas las piezas en su cabeza. Esa había sido la razón por la cual Rinko se había ido del café en medio de la fiesta, el porque no había querido verla anoche y prefirió quedarse con alguien más, el porqué sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y porqué estaba llorando ahora. 

Buscó a Rinko, pero la chica ya había avanzado lo suficiente para huir entre las personas que todavía veían las luces en el firmamento. 

Corrió. 

Corrió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lado. 

—¡Sayo-san! —escuchó un gritó entre la multitud y volteó a ver a Ako corriendo a toda prisa hacia ella—. ¡Sayo-san! 

Sayo se detuvo y fue hacia la niña, pero vio que no estaba sola. 

—¿Hina? 

Junto a Ako estaba su hermana gemela, tenía la respiración entrecortada y agitada por la carrera y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero le hacía falta el aire. 

—No puedes… volver con… Lisa —llevó sus manos a sus rodillas agachándose pidiendo un segundo para recuperarse—. Rinko te vio… hablé con Lisa… dijo que era un… 

—Un malentendido —completó con el enojo marcado en su voz.

—Si eso… —se enderezó ya más repuesta. 

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —exclamó cortante. 

—Impedir que hagas una tontería —dijo como si fuera evidente. 

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello —le contestó con desprecio—, no necesito tu ayuda. 

—Yo creo que si Sayo-san —Ako intervino—. Tenemos que encontrar a Rinrin antes de que se vaya. 

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Shirokane-san? —se volvió hacia su hermana ignorando lo que dijo Ako. 

—¿La universidad? —se encogió de hombros—. Larga historia que puedo contar después. Tenemos que encontrarla. ¡Ya! 

Sayo luchó consigo mismo, por un lado quería correr a Hina de ahí, pero eso sería perder más tiempo y meditó que aunque no quisiera, cualquier ayuda era buena en ese momento, aún si venía de la persona que menos quería ver y que había sido la fuente de todos sus problemas. 

No, se corrigió, la única fuente se sus problemas era ella misma. Hina solamente era la proyección de sus frustraciones. 

—Está bien —cedió finalmente—. Separémonos para cubrir más terreno. Quien la encuentre avisa al otro. 

—¡Muy bien! 

Asintió en parte feliz de que su hermana aceptará su presencia y ayuda en esto. 

—Yo iré por allá y ustedes pueden ir por ahí o allá —señaló hacia otra dirección. 

—Bien —asintió decidida Hina—. Por cierto te ves muy bien hermana. 

—Hina no es momento para eso —habló molesta. 

—Cierto. 

Se separaron cada una yendo en direcciones diferentes. Ako había aprovechado en enviar más mensajes a sus otros amigos pidiendo que si alguno veía a Rinrin le avisara de inmediato y tratara de detenerla si podía. 

El espectáculo de luces artificiales terminó y las farolas volvieron a encenderse mientras las personas se comenzaban a retirar para ir a sus casas unos, y otros para volver al templo a hacer sus peticiones de buenos deseos para el año que empezaba. 

Sayo se levantó la falda del kimono para poder avanzar más fácilmente, pero no podía encontrar a la chica por ningún lado. 

Comenzaba a cansarse de correr sin sentido y aunque también había mandado mensajes a sus amigos para que alguien pudiera ayudarla, ninguno había tenido suerte hasta el momento. 

Un sonido de su celular apareció y de inmediato desbloqueo la pantalla, era su vecina, la chica bajita y tímida del departamento de a lado. 

"Creo que Shirokane-san volvió a casa, se escucha que hay alguien ahí. Masuki-chan fue a investigar." 

"Por favor, ¿podrían retenerla hasta que llegue?" 

"Si." 

El alma le volvió al cuerpo y sin perder más tiempo, fue hasta su departamento sin detenerse. 

Llegó apenas con el aliento suficiente para subir los 3 niveles del edificio y para cuando se acercó a la entrada vio a sus dos vecinas paradas afuera hablando a través de la puerta. 

—Gracias… —dijo sin aliento. 

—Será mejor que regresemos Lock-y. 

La chica más alta y ruda tomó de los hombros a la más pequeña y la llevó consigo a su propio departamento sin decir más. 

Sayo se acercó a la puerta y trató de entrar usando su llave pero se encontró que Rinko estaba del otro lado impidiéndole abrir. 

—¿Shirokane-san? —tocó la puerta—. Puedes dejarme entrar y explicar las cosas, por favor. 

No hubo respuesta. 

—¿Shirokane-san? —volvió a insistir—. No sé cómo, pero sino me dejas, voy a derribar la puerta —dijo hablando completamente en serio y comenzó a buscar algo lo suficientemente sólido para ayudarle a romper la chapa. 

—No… 

Escuchó débilmente y suspiró de alivio. 

—¿No me dejaras entrar? —se acercó de nuevo tratando de girar el pomo de la puerta. 

—No… 

—¿Por qué no, Shirokane-san? 

De nuevo no hubo una respuesta. 

—Quiero explicarte cómo sucedió todo, no es más que un malentendido —intento de nuevo con la puerta. 

—Lo…. sé… 

Sayo se detuvo. 

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Y aún así no me vas a dejar entrar? —preguntó confundida. 

—Hina-san me envió un mensaje y Lisa-san también… 

—Es bueno ver que todos pueden hablar contigo menos yo —exclamó con algo de irritación. 

Un clic y la puerta quedó entreabierta. Sayo al menos tenía eso. 

Empujó levemente la puerta abriendo con cuidado y entró en el departamento. Rinko está recargada en la pared con la mirada en el suelo su kimono estaba desordenado, el cinturón estaba flojo, quizás había tratado de quitárselo. 

Sayo miró al interior y vio que Rinko había sacado esa gran maleta de rueditas tan aparatosa y había comenzado a meter su ropa en ella. Si no la hubieran detenido quizás se habría ido de allí. Eso la molesto. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —dijo enojada. 

Rinko se mantuvo sin verla y Sayo dio un paso más cerca. 

—Yo sólo estaba hablando con Lisa para aclarar las cosas y continuar adelante —comenzó a explicar, pero estando tan molesta como estaba su voz estaba saliendo demasiado dura y fuerte—. No puedes asumir cosas sólo así —levantó la voz—. No puedes sólo creer en… en… cosas que no son y dejarme… —se puso delante de Rinko colocando un brazo contra la pared—. ¡Al menos mírame! 

Rinko se estremeció debido que Sayo estaba frente a ella gritándole. Aún así no se atrevió a levantar la cara. 

—Rinko… 

Pronunció su nombre por primera vez desde… nunca y la chica, por la sorpresa miró a Sayo por unos segundos, los ojos verdes de la chica se veían dolidos. 

—Tuve miedo de perderte… —confesó mientras tomaba la barbilla de Rinko para hacer que la chica la mirara—. Tengo tanto miedo de que simplemente cierre los ojos y desaparezcas sin decirme nada. No quiero que eso pase. Rinko —volvió a decir su nombre pero esta vez su voz sonó más dulce—. Te amo. 

—Hikawa-san… —Rinko sollozó. 

—No, dime Sayo. 

—Sayo-san… 

—Si… 

—Te amo también… 

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció y desapareció al segundo en los labios de Sayo. 

—Lo sé… pero no vuelvas a dejarme otra vez. 

Se acercó manteniendo la barbilla de Rinko arriba y apretó sus labios a los labios de la otra chica. 

—Bueno, ¿tienes eso? 

Escucharon una voz chillona rompiendo el momento y Sayo sintió que le iba a dar un derrame cerebral en ese instante por haber cortado el momento que estaba compartiendo que la chica que amaba. 

—Si, todo quedó grabado. 

Una segunda persona se unió y Rinko ocultó su cara avergonzada haciéndose bolita contra la pared y el suelo por haber sido grabada de esa manera. 

—¡Hina! ¡Ako! —gritó muy enojada y fue hasta las dos chicas dándoles un golpe en la cabeza. 

—¡Hermana! —chillo Hina tallandose la cabeza. 

—Necesito una copia de eso en mi celular, ¡ahora! —ordenó Sayo a Ako y esta comenzó a reírse a pesar del dolor en su cabeza. 

—¡Hermana está feliz! —Hina levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo pero Sayo la detuvo. 

—¡Tú! —la señaló volviendo a su cara severa—. Hay cosas que tenemos que arreglar, pero por hoy puedes estar aquí —bajó la mirada mordiéndose la lengua por decir lo que iba a decir—. Gracias por ayudarme con Shirokane-san. 

—¡Hermana! —Hina trató de abrazar a Sayo pero esta levantó la mano para mantener la distancia entre ellas. 

—No fuerces tu suerte. 

—Está bien, señora —cedió haciendo un saludo militar. 

Sayo se giró y fue hasta donde Rinko aún estaba agazapada sobre sí misma. 

—Rinko —la llamó y la chica medio alzó la cara, todavía estaba toda roja y avergonzada. 

Sayo le extendió la mano y mirando el gesto, Rinko aún con timidez la sujetó para que la ayudara a levantarse. 

—Tomoe-chan dice que vendrá con Himari a buscarme —comentó Ako mientras contestaba un mensaje en su celular—. Oh, creo que vendrán algunos más. 

Sayo miró con extrañeza eso. 

—Muchos se preocuparon con todos los mensajes y llamadas —explicó la niña. 

—¡Oh! —Rinko se avergonzó de nuevo, todo ese revuelo había sido por su culpa—. Lo siento… 

—En ese caso, hay que ordenar todo —señaló Sayo al evidente desastre que Rinko acababa de hacer en su afán de apurarse en hacer su maleta. 

—Sí… si… —se apresuró la chica pero su kimono estaba mal puesto y tropezó un poco con él. 

Sayo la sujetó de la cintura nuevamente evitando que fuera a caer. 

—¿Lo tienes? —se oyó decir a Hina. 

—¡Por supuesto! 

De nuevo Ako había atacado como la cámara más rápida del oriente, al tomar la foto con su celular. 

—Podrían dejar de hacer eso —Sayo se llevó una mano a la cien estresada. 

—Ya están en tu buzón —dijo Ako y Sayo extendió la mano para que la niña chocará los 5.

—¡Chicas! —chilló avergonzada Rinko. 

~o~

Sayo había estado nerviosa todo ese día, era el día previo a la primera ronda de eliminatorias y realmente estaba poniendo mal a la chica. Apenas habían podido terminar su último ensayo y eso que se habían extendido un poco más debido a que Sayo estaba siendo obsesivamente perfeccionista. Quería que cada nota sonora perfecta y cada una de ellas fuera impecable en su rendimiento. 

Sin embargo ya estaban agotadas y debían descansar para la presentación. Rinko la convenció diciéndole que si continuaban así no podrían presentarse en el escenario al día siguiente sin sufrir una baja por extralimitarse. Sayo aceptó de mala gana y el resto agradeció que escuchara a su novia. 

Novia. 

Rinko aún no podía acostumbrarse a esa palabra. Su dinámica no había variado mucho después de año nuevo, pero se sentía totalmente diferente cuando estaban a solas, y quizás por eso, habían rehuido un poco a permanecer solo ellas dos por mucho tiempo. Los nervios en su estómago eran evidentes cuando estaban cerca la una de la otra y Rinko sentía que su cuerpo no iba a sostenerla por mucho cuando Sayo se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla. 

No es que la hubiera besado mucho, realmente, un par de ocasiones después de año nuevo en el lapso de una semana. Había sido la reacción de Rinko lo que había limitado la mayor parte de sus interacciones. La chica terminaba completamente abrumada. Sayo era tan contundente que Rinko no podía soportarlo, realmente se tomaba en serio todas las cosas que hacía. 

No es como si no quisiera ese tipo de acercamiento, tenían mucha intimidad juntas, claro, intimidad no sexual. Era sólo que Rinko aún tenía sus reservas sobre dar un paso más adelante cuando todavía había cosas sin resolver. 

Esa tarde después de su práctica, Rinko se había sentado frente al gran ventanal con un libro en su mano pensando sobre todas esas dudas que aún había en su cabeza. Ella también estaba nerviosa, no sólo por la perspectiva de presentarse en un escenario más grande, sino por Sayo. Aún no olvidaba que la idea de unirse a ese concurso era por la revancha que Sayo quería sobre Lisa. 

Rinko se preguntaba si todavía Sayo estaba siendo movida por ese sentimiento. Recordaba el beso que había visto entre Sayo y Lisa y su corazón todavía dolía. Sí, habían explicado la razón, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que había sentido. Todavía tenía miedo de estar viviendo una falsa ilusión y que al final del concurso Sayo corriera tras Lisa y la dejara a su suerte. 

Era una duda válida, ¿cierto? 

Volvió a leer la línea del libro que se había perdido y de nuevo, volvió a perderse. 

Después del festival de año nuevo, luego de despedir a sus amigos y quedarse solamente ellas dos en casa, fueron directo a la cama. El cansancio era mucho y sus cuerpos estaban rendidos, esa noche se conformaron sólo con estar una junto a la otra ya sin la restricción a la hora de dormir para acercarse con plena conciencia. Sayo la había rodeado en un abrazo y Rinko había estado feliz de dormir en sus brazos. 

El problema vino al día siguiente. Aún eran algo torpes estando cerca. El saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, las había vuelto tímidas y nerviosas. Aún así se aferraron a la rutina y sacaron a flote ese día lo mejor que pudieron, pero no fue sino cuando iban a dormir que sucedió el primer acercamiento. 

Estaban las dos en la cama, Rinko ya estaba acostada lista para dormir cuando Sayo se acostó a su lado, pero en lugar de acurrucarse como la noche anterior, Sayo había puesto sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Rinko estando parte de su cuerpo sobre ella y se había inclinado para tocar sus labios. 

La reacción de Rinko cuando Sayo se retiró fue la de cubrirse la cara llena de vergüenza. Estaba roja y su rostro y labios ardían por el contacto. Rinko tenía su corazón acelerado y sentía que no iba a poder soportar nada más. Sayo beso sus manos pero Rinko la detuvo. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y apenas podía decir algo, pero lo dijo. 

—Po… podemos ir poco a poco… 

Sayo la miró, no con asombro, sólo tratando de comprender. Ella también tenía el rostro pintado de rojo y una cierta vergüenza en él, así que asintió aceptando que era lo más prudente. Ir poco a poco. 

La segunda vez que Sayo la beso, Rinko estaba recogiendo su teclado para ir al livehouse para la práctica. Era casi fin de semana y por alguna razón, Sayo estaba sujetandola por la cintura mientras descansaba la cabeza en su hombro, quizás un poco más cerca de su cuello. No era la primera vez que hacía eso. Últimamente parecía solo querer abrazarla mientras estaban a solas. A Rinko no le molestaba, era lo más cerca que estaban una de la otra y sólo lo dejó ser. 

Sin embargo, los labios de Sayo estaban demasiado cerca de la piel sensible debajo de su oreja y la sensación de la boca de la chica no se hizo esperar. Rinko se derritió con el toque y no pudo evitar emitir un leve quejido que Sayo interpretó como una bandera para ir hacia adelante. 

La mano izquierda de Sayo fue hacia la barbilla de Rinko y luego corrió a su mejilla para acunarla y trazó pequeños besos hasta llegar a su destino. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso y urgente, puesto que el contacto se prolongó por varios segundos. 

Rinko estaba mareada y tuvo que sostenerse del cuello de Sayo para no caer. Se escondió en el pecho de Sayo mientras la chica recorría su espalda de arriba a abajo con ambas manos. 

Dejó que pasaran algunos minutos y cuando Sayo iba a moverse Rinko siguió aferrada a su cuello. 

—¿Shirokane-san? —pronunció su nombre preocupada, no hubo respuesta—. ¿Rinko? 

Decir el nombre sin honoríficos fue lo único que sacó de su letargo a la chica que salió de los brazos de Sayo para ocultarse en el baño. Todo fue tan rápido que no la pudo detener. 

—¿Rinko? ¿Qué sucede? —dijo a través de la puerta del baño con un leve golpe en ella. 

—Di… dijiste que iríamos poco a poco… 

Uso su excusa, no tenía más remedio, todavía no se sentía lista, ni ese día, ni al día siguiente ni al que le siguió. Su mente seguía dando vueltas a todo el asunto del concurso y eso la estaba deteniendo. Era peor porque no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Sayo. Podía sentir la mirada de preocupación de su novia cada vez que estaban en casa o fuera de ella. Rinko sabía que estaba siendo esquiva y temerosa. 

Suspiró fuertemente y Sayo que se encontraba en la cocina alzó la cara para verla. Estaba preparando la cena, pero se detuvo para mirar por un momento a su novia. Sabía que había algo que estaba molestando a Rinko y aunque pensó que era porque estaba adaptándose a la nueva situación entre ellas, algo no se sentía bien. Una de las papas que estaba cortando con el cuchillo se resbaló de su mano y casi tocó el filo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y volvió a tomar la papa. 

Recordó la razón por la cual Rinko había llegado allí en primer lugar, ella no quería un compromiso, no quería casarse. Y bueno, ella no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, pero sí una relación. ¿Qué pasaba si ahora Rinko estaba pensando en cómo decirle que no quería esto? 

Sayo tembló. 

Quizás esa era la razón de porqué quería ir poco a poco. Tal vez se habían precipitado en entrar en esta relación y estaba pagando la consecuencia de su imprudencia. ¿Cierto? 

Echó las papas al sartén con los trozos de carne y se quedó mirando como se cocinaban. No podían seguir así, tenían que hablar, no quería que de nuevo la falta de comunicación echara a perder su relación, aún cuando eso significara dar un paso atrás y terminarla porque no estaban listas. Podría aceptarlo si con ello se solucionaban las cosas y quizás más adelante volver a intentarlo. 

El sólo pensarlo le hacía doler el pecho. 

Terminó de preparar la cena y llamó a Rinko con ella. La chica dejó de lado su libro y fue hasta la barra del desayunador. Las dos estaban en silencio solo comiendo, hasta que Sayo acabó con eso. 

—Shirokane-san —dijo su nombre y los ojos violeta de Rinko miraron a Sayo y toda su resolución se fue por el caño—, ¿a que hora tenemos que estar en el livehouse? 

—Antes del mediodía para la prueba de sonido —a Rinko le extraño la pregunto dado que había sido la misma Sayo quien había hecho los horarios para todos, pensó que realmente estaba nerviosa—. ¿Pasa algo? 

—No… —jugó con la comida en su plato—, tal vez sólo un poco inquieta. 

Rinko sonrió apenas en una leve curva en sus labios. Ella quería creer que solamente era por el espectáculo y no por la perspectiva de enfrentarse a Lisa. Se mordió la lengua para no preguntar si era por eso. No sabría cómo lidiar con ello si era así. Rinko sabía que Sayo todavía sentía amor por Lisa, eso era algo que no se iba a ir sólo porque ella le dijera también que la amaba. No quería admitirlo, pero odiaba este concurso. 

Terminaron de cenar y después del baño, se acostaron juntas sin mucho éxito de calmar sus mentes y sus miedos. 

El día de las preliminares estaba aquí y ellas estaban cumpliendo el horario establecido. Ako y Chisato habían llegado al lugar y juntas fueron a registrarse para la prueba de sonido. Apenas tuvieron 10 minutos antes de que tuvieran que dejar el pequeño escenario puesto que eran varias bandas las que estarían probandose ese día. Solamente las seleccionadas eran las que iban a pasar a la siguiente ronda. 

Estaban esperando fuera del livehouse hasta ser llamadas cuando vieron a Lisa llegar con el resto de su banda. La chica las saludó desde lejos y Sayo devolvió el saludo. Los celos en el corazón de Rinko se avivaron y aunque dijo que podía lidiar con ello la verdad es que se le dificultaba. 

Llegó su turno y salieron al escenario, Rinko apenas tenía memoria de eso, pasó como un borrón. Ella sólo quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero había que esperar por el resultado al final del día. 

Las 4 vieron al resto de los concursantes después de ellas y para cuando fue el turno de Lisa, Ako estaba emocionada por la presentación de su otra amiga. Chisato estaba algo molesta, al parecer aún no había resuelto su problema con la vocalista a quien miraba con cierto recelo. Sayo permaneció al lado de Rinko sujetando su mano y sintiendo a través de ésta las emociones que emanaban de Sayo. 

Rinko no podía soportarlo.

Sin darse cuenta lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y no las pudo detener. El temblor apareció y Sayo se giró a verla ser un desastre. Rápidamente trató de apartarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sayo la jaló para salir de ahí. 

Caminaron fuera del livehouse buscando un sitio donde pudiera haber menos personas, lo cual ya era algo complicado por la afluencia de gente debido el evento, pero tuvieron suerte un par de calles más allá. Entraron en un pequeño callejón libre. 

Todavía Sayo estaba sosteniendo la mano de Rinko y ahora ella también estaba temblando. Rinko pensó que este era el momento en que Sayo le diría que se había equivocado y que todo había sido un error. Ella no quería eso. 

—Shirokane-san… —la voz de Sayo salió débil y no pudo continuar porque Rinko se echó sobre ella aferrándose en un abrazo. 

—¿Vas a… volver con… Lisa-san? —dijo entre hipos por el llanto. 

—¡¿Qué?! —Sayo exclamó alarmada—. ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? 

—Todavía… la amas… 

Eso fue un golpe duro en el estómago de Sayo. Los brazos de Sayo rodearon a Rinko sosteniendola con fuerza contra ella. 

—Te amo a ti. 

—Pero a ella también… 

—Ella fue importante, pero ya está en mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y… quiero que seas mi futuro —dijo soplando las palabras con cuidado en el costado de Rinko, cerca de su oído—. Aunque todavía tengo miedo de que no me quieras contigo. 

Fue el turno de Rinko de sorprenderse. 

—¿Por qué no te querría conmigo? 

Sayo se encogió de hombros. 

—¿No te gustan los compromisos? ¿No quieres casarte? —dijo, pero aclaró de inmediato—. No estoy diciendo que nos vayamos a casar, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que al parecer no estas a gusto con las relaciones. Huiste de casa por ello y me apartas cada vez que quiero acercarme. 

Rinko agitó la cabeza negando terminantemente. 

—Me fui de casa para seguir mi sueño por la música… ahora tú eres parte de mi música… yo… quiero esto… nosotras… juntas… ¿Tú quieres? —Sayo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa por las palabras de Rinko—. Y no te aparto, sólo… ¿no vas a volver con Lisa-san? —la sonrisa se borró. 

—No —negó firmemente—, ¿por qué sigues repitiendo eso? 

—Estamos en este concurso… porque querías tu revancha sobre Lisa-san… 

—¡Oh! —la revelación cayó en su lugar—. Yo… deje eso atrás cuando decidí estar contigo. No me importa más —volvió a abrazar a Rinko con fuerza—. Esto ya no es sobre una estúpida revancha, esto es por nosotras, para hacer música juntas y porque esto me ayudará a mejorar mis posibilidades para entrar en la escuela de música. Lisa ya no es parte de mi vida, tú lo eres. 

—¿Si? —la miró todavía con cierto temor en esos ojos violetas. 

—¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido así? —una pequeña mueca frunció los labios de Rinko—. Creí que realmente no me querías contigo. 

—¡No! Todo lo contrario… —su arrebato inicial se atenuó con un rubor en sus mejillas—. Sólo no quería ir más allá porque pensé que todo acabaría después del concurso. 

—Mi amor por ti es más grande que eso, me has mostrado un amor inmenso y amable que quiero conservar por siempre, incluso si tengo que luchar contra mis propios temores y demonios, lo haré, por estar contigo —se miraron a los ojos—. Aún cuando no quieras que lo llevemos a algo físico porque te incomoda, puedo vivir sin eso, sólo quiero estar contigo.

—No… no me incomoda… es sólo que… no quería ir más allá por… lo que ya dije… —Rinko se ruborizó profundamente—. Yo quiero… dar ese paso si es contigo… 

Su tercer beso vino después del año nuevo vino ahora. 

Sayo se inclinó ligeramente y Rinko cerró los ojos en espera del contacto. Las manos de Sayo sujetaron su cintura y Rinko se perdió en la sensación de esos suaves labios sobre los suyos y el sentimiento abrumador de su amor la hizo suspirar abriendo la boca para dar paso a la lengua de Sayo que no perdió tiempo para tomar la suya. 

La música sonó en sus oídos y sólo dejó que sucediera. 

Volvieron a casa con urgencia dejando a Ako y Chisato que no entendieron que pasaba pero les daba igual, sobretodo a Chisato. Ako sólo levantó los pulgares y las dejó ir después de que supieron el resultado. Habían avanzado de la preliminar. 

Apenas cruzaron la puerta del departamento se deshicieron en besos, uno tras otro. Todos los que se habían negado en su obstinación toda esa semana. Ahora solo importaba sentir a la otra, fundirse en una sola y dejar que la música de la voz de su novia llenará el ambiente de la tarde noche. 

Manos recorrieron la piel y labios siguieron el camino. No habían sido más felices que en ese momento en los brazos desnudos, en el pecho agitado y en la sensación de calor que inundaba el interior y salía como fuego cuando se tocaban. 

Ojos verdes sobre ojos violeta, aprendiendo cada movimiento, oyendo cada murmullo, sintiendo cada toque, saboreando y oliendo cada parte de la otra. Esa noche era sólo de ellas. 

Hicieron música con sus manos sobre sus cuerpos. 

No fue sino el aroma del café por la mañana lo que despertó a Rinko que aún dormía plácidamente en el futón. Quizás era mediodía o muy temprano en la mañana, no sabía y no le interesaba, sólo se giró al ver que Sayo se acercaba con la humeante taza de café y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa. Todavía sentía vergüenza que se acrecentó cuando sintió su desnudez contra las mantas y después de recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. 

La sonrisa cálida de Sayo que se sentó a su lado la calmó y dejó que el sabor dulce y amargo del café latte le llenará la garganta mientras dejaban que el espacio se llenará entre ellas. 

Rinko recordó su canción, aquella que había querido mostrarle a Sayo para declararle sus sentimientos y le pidió escucharla y tocarla con ella. Ya no tenía miedo de mostrarle su corazón, estaba segura que estarían juntas. 

Pasaron ese día practicando entre besos y volviendo a la cama cuando se hizo insoportable no estar tocando a la otra por mucho tiempo. Rinko descubrió un nuevo e inusual lado de Sayo, y lo amó. 

~

—De nuevo, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto, Shirokane-san? 

Sayo agachó la cabeza con una gran nube negra sobre ella agobiando su espíritu. Estaba arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado tener ese encuentro y ahora sólo quería echarse atrás. 

—Dijiste que querías arreglar las cosas y comenzar bien el año poniendo orden a tus problemas, Sayo-san —una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rinko. 

De nueva cuenta Sayo se volvió a hundir en un sombrío sentimiento de aversión y se maldijo por lo bajo a sí misma por haber tomado tal decisión. Rinko palmeó su brazo en señal de apoyo frotando de arriba a abajo para darle algo de confort, pero no estaba siendo suficiente. 

—Si lo haces bien… quizás podamos hacer algo divertido después —mencionó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que también se extendió al rostro de Sayo. 

—Tal vez… —la miró alzando las cejas. 

—Si… tal vez... —repitió poniéndose más roja todavía.

—Muy bien, entre más rápido haga esto, más rápido pasamos a lo siguiente —exclamó irguiendo la espalda y dándose ánimos a enfrentar lo que venía. 

Caminaron al interior de su departamento, porque toda esta conversación había sido fuera de él, en el pasillo. Dentro, estaban sentadas en el suelo, Hina y Chisato a su lado, ambas con una taza de café en las manos. 

—¡Hermana! —saltó Hina en su mismo lugar alegre de que al fin Sayo hubiera decidido entrar. 

—Tomalo con calma —Chisato bebió de su taza con total parsimonia jalando las riendas de su pequeño y verde pony salvaje. 

—Esperé tanto para ver esto. 

Una tercera persona estaba también en el lugar, junto con una cuarta que miró a esta con aversión. 

—Yukina, ¿era necesario que vinieramos? —la chica de cabello corto y negro con su mechón rojo le habló con molestia—. Ni siquiera es nuestro problema. 

—Mitake-san, Hikawa-san dijo que podíamos, ya que necesita refuerzos en caso de que decida matar a Hina y tenemos que impedirlo —exclamó como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa y Ran giró los ojos exasperada.

—Eso es verdad —Sayo se sentó frente a Hina y Rinko hizo lo mismo a su lado—. No sé si pueda contenerme si las cosas se salen de control. 

—Creo que exageran demasiado —Chisato opinó dejando su café a un costado—. Entiendo que es desesperante, pero finalmente es tolerable. 

—Chicas, dejen de hablar de mí como si fuera lo peor —la gemela de Sayo se rió nerviosa. 

—No ha sido fácil tener que crecer contigo —con un suspiro Sayo, tuvo que admitir—. Sé que somos gemelas y que muchos creen que tener un gemelo es genial y estupendo, pero no es así —dijo tratando de ser sincera con su hermana por primera vez en su vida—. Es difícil crecer viendo que hay una versión de ti que puede hacer todo lo que tú no puedes con una facilidad aplastante y que el resto te minimice o menosprecie por no ser lo suficientemente talentosa. 

—Lo siento… —una apenada Hina bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Yo… sólo he querido estar contigo y apoyarte en lo que haces, mi única intención a sido el compartir cosas con mi hermana porque siempre he tenido la ilusión de que podamos hacer lo mismo juntas y… 

—Ahí está el problema, Hina —la cortó Sayo—. Siempre, todo el tiempo estas copiando lo que hago. Si me gusta algo, tú vas y lo haces mejor y más rápido y todos te dan el mérito, cuando a mi me costó demasiado poder conseguirlo. No me gusta, eso no me gusta. 

—Hermana… —gimoteó con desconsuelo. 

—Querer tocar la guitarra fue mi idea, aprender y desarrollarla fue algo que quise hacer y lo tomé como mío y tú quisiste tenerlo también y cuando quise ir y estudiar en una universidad de música, tú quisiste hacerlo del mismo modo y… lo lograste y yo no… 

—Hermana…

—Era mi sueño… y tú… tú sólo te apropiaste de él… 

En esta parte, la voz de Sayo comenzó a quebrarse. Habían sido meses de luchas y peleas consigo misma y con las personas que le rodeaban por haber guardado y sobrealimentado sus demonios internos. Aún estaba luchando, pero esta vez del lado correcto de la batalla. 

Un ligero toque la asustó, Rinko había extendido una mano para tomar la de Sayo y darle ánimos para continuar. Sayo miró esos hermosos ojos que la estaban apoyando y en parte tranquilizó y calmó su interior. 

Hina también estaba teniendo su propia lucha interna, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos y se mordía los labios mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Quizá había sido muy dura con Hina, pensó Sayo, pero era necesario para poder aclarar todo.

—Dices que ha sido difícil crecer conmigo, yo también podría decir lo mismo, ha sido difícil crecer contigo —Hina contestó—. He tenido que dar una sonrisa siempre y justificar cada cosa que hago y te disgusta, diciéndome que tal vez es mi culpa por no ser buena hermana e intentar una y otra vez acercarme a ti y que simplemente me rechaces y saques de tu vida, cuando todo lo que siento por ti es admiración y devoción. 

—¡Entonces deja de copiarme! —explotó Sayo alzando la voz. 

—¡No lo hago a propósito! —Hina también levantó la voz. 

Chisato y Yukina tuvieron que jalarlas para que volvieran a sus posiciones pues se habían acercado de forma agresiva. 

—En verdad… no lo hago por molestarte —Hina habló de nuevo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Sólo… sólo quiero hacer algo contigo, que te guste y que podamos hacer juntas. Ese ha sido mi único deseo —sollozo sorbiendo la nariz—. Cuando… comenzaste con la guitarra, yo quise hacerlo, porque quería estar cerca de ti, pero tú me cerraste la puerta de nuevo… y yo no sabía qué hacer. Tocar la guitarra me gustó, aún cuando tú me rechazaste, encontré consuelo aprendiendo a tocarla. Fue algo que disfrute a pesar de todo y que captó mi atención por primera vez. 

—Hina… 

Sayo trató de hablar, pero su hermana no se lo permitió. 

—Tal vez estuvo mal que decidiera estudiar en la misma escuela que tú, pero no lo hacía sólo por ti. Realmente comencé a amar la guitarra, la música y por una vez en la vida, hice algo porque quería hacerlo por mí —dijo con un nudo en la garganta, Hina estaba sacando lo que sentía y Sayo respeto eso, ella desconocía esa parte de la historia de su hermana—. Lamento que no hayas podido quedar… me dolió mucho saber el resultado y cuando quise ir contigo de nuevo me rechazaste cuando traté de consolarte. 

—Lo que menos quería en ese momento era verte a ti —dijo, aunque no de mala manera a pesar de que podía interpretarse así—. Estaba tan amargada por mi desempeño, por haber fallado, que lo que menos deseaba era verte… No supe cómo lidiar con mis emociones… Todavía no sé… pero quiero hacer algo al respecto. 

Sayo extendió su mano hacia Hina y está la vio con sorpresa. Su cara no pudo expresar del todo el conflicto que estaba teniendo de ver que al fin su hermana estaba tratando de abrir un puente entre ellas. Era tan raro ver a Sayo así que dudo por unos segundos si aquello era real. Sayo volvió a ofrecer su mano y está vez, aún con su estupefacción, Hina la tomó. 

—No digo que vaya a ser fácil superar todo —apretó la mano de su hermana—, pero… podemos intentarlo… tal vez… 

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Hina saltó sobre Sayo de improviso abrazándola por el cuello rompiendo a llorar con fuerza. Sayo casi cayó de espaldas, pero pudo contener a su hermana entre sus brazos y por primera vez, no la rechazó. 

Sin embargo, todavía estaba lidiando con ello. 

—Bueno, bueno —palmeó la cabeza de Hina—, creo que ya he tenido suficiente —tomó los brazos de su hermana que estaban rodeandola y la regresó a su lugar—. Vamos poco a poco. 

—Está bien —Hina gimoteó limpiándose el rostro con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. 

—Bien —dijo satisfecha Sayo. 

—Creo que ya no necesitaré la bolsa de basura para ocultar el cuerpo de Hina —habló Yukina rompiendo el ambiente. 

—¿Por qué diablos, en primer lugar, ibas a tener una bolsa de basura? —Ran la cuestionó enojada—. Vas a dejar de ver esos malditos programas de crímenes de la tv. 

—¡Mitake-san! —Yukina dijo suplicante. 

—¡No! ¡Está dicho! 

El resto se rió de su pequeña discusión sin sentido, pero eso ayudó a que las dos hermanas pudiera recobrarse y se relajaran finalmente. 

Rinko se acercó a Sayo dejando un beso en su mejilla y susurrandole al oído:

—Lo hiciste bien. 

~o~

Después de que todos se hubieran ido y Sayo se encargará de ir a despedirlos a la puerta del edificio, regresó al departamento para encontrar a Rinko limpiando los trastes que habían usado en la reunión. Sayo se acercó a ella rodeando su cintura y hundiendo el rostro entre sus negros cabellos. Aspiró el delicado aroma floral que emanaba su novia y suspiró con fuerza. 

—Estoy tan cansada. 

Rinko colocó la última taza limpia sobre el escurridor y secándose las manos, se giró para quedar de frente a Sayo que escondió su cara en el pecho de la chica. 

—Te mereces un descanso hoy… —sonrió desordenando el suave y lacio cabello de Sayo—. Tendrás que ir a la cama más temprano para que puedas descansar. 

—Sólo si vienes conmigo —hizo la petición y movió la cara para tocar más el prominente pecho de Rinko que se sonrojo con la acción. 

—Primero tomaré una ducha —dijo y jaló a Sayo para que se separaran mientras la remolcaba fuera de la cocina—. Puedes preparar la cama… 

Un evidente sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambas, solamente que Sayo aún guardaba parte de su seriedad. 

—Está bien —besó la mano de Rinko—. Pero también tomaré una ducha después de ti. 

Dicho eso, se separaron, Rinko tomando rumbo del cuarto de baño y Sayo al armario a buscar lo necesario para acomodar el futón. 

Minutos después cuando todo estuvo hecho, Sayo abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño secándose todavía el cabello, Rinko ya estaba acomodada entre las mantas del futón recargada en la pared leyendo un libro mientras esperaba. Sayo dió un último pase a su cabello con el aire caliente de la secadora y salió por fin. 

Miró el escritorio donde, ahora, yacía un nuevo marco de fotos electrónico que había sustituido al anterior, y nuevas fotos estaban proyectándose en él. Una de una Rinko concentrada frunciendo el ceño de una manera muy linda frente al computador la saludó. Esa imagen cambió al poco tiempo y ahora estaba una de ellas dos tomadas de la mano caminando por el centro comercial donde habían ido con Ako a buscar precisamente el nuevo marco de fotos. Sonrió al ver esto. 

—¿Esta todo bien, Sayo-san? 

Rinko levantó la vista de su libro y Sayo se aproximó reclamando su lugar en la cama haciendo a un lado el libro y acurrucándose encima del regazo de Rinko. Un pequeño puchero apareció en sus labios y Rinko no pudo evitar sonreír por la niñería de la otra. Le encantaba poder ver esa parte de Sayo que nadie más podía conocer. 

—Alguien dijo… que tal vez… —se levantó poniéndose a horcajadas sobre Rinko. 

—¿Tal vez? —Rinko jugó un poco. 

—Ya sabes… hacer esto y aquello… 

—¡Ah! 

Una leve risa sonó, pero el rostro rojo de Rinko la delató. 

—Si, podemos hacer esto y aquello… 

Sayo no necesitó más invitación que esa y sosteniendo la barbilla de Rinko se acercó a besar sus labios y dejar después que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. 

~o~

—Están aquí. 

Fue el saludo cordial, a su modo, que Yukina uso cuando las vio llegar. 

—¡Yukina-san! —Ako se acercó a ella dando pequeños brincos de alegría. 

—Minato-san, buenas tardes. 

Detrás de Ako, Sayo y Rinko caminaron hacia ella con más calma. Había mucha gente alrededor y Sayo llevaba a Rinko de la mano para no perderla. 

—¿Tuvieron ya su ensayo? —preguntó Yukina al ver que ninguna llevaba su instrumento. 

—Justo vamos para allá, tuvimos que hacer una revisión de los instrumentos hace una hora, pero nos programaron para subir al escenario —miró su reloj—, en media hora. 

—Estamos buscando a Chisato-san… —Rinko trató de ver a través del mar de personas a su alrededor, pero ninguna era la rubia bajista. 

—Creo haberla visto… —Yukina iba a hablar, pero alguien se adelantó antes de que pudiera completar la oración. 

—¡Hermana! 

—No otra vez —Sayo tembló exasperada.

De entre la gente una enérgica versión de Sayo en cabello corto y trenzado corrió con la rubia tratando de seguirle el paso. Chisato intentó calmarla, pero el día de hoy Hina no tenía freno. 

—Sayo-san —la tímida risa de Rinko intentó servir de alivio—, dijiste que ibas a tener paciencia. 

—Lo intento, pero ella no me deja —se excusó poniendo mala cara y justo en ese momento Hina llegó hasta donde estaba como un bólido que se estampa contra la barrera. 

Yukina dio un paso a atrás justo a tiempo antes de que ella también fuera arrollada e hizo una mueca que podía tomarse como una sonrisa cuando vio cómo Hina había tirado a Sayo al suelo en su entusiasta llegada y Rinko las había acompañado también en la caída. 

—¡Tengo la foto! —exclamó Ako, que como siempre estaba oportuna a la situación. 

—Perfecto —dió su aprobación Yukina. 

—¡Hina! —gritó Sayo golpeando a su hermana en la cabeza. 

—Lo siento… —chilló la chica tallándose la cabeza—. No me pude detener. 

—Es evidente —dijo molesta Sayo mientras ayudaba a Rinko a levantarse. 

—¡Estaré en el público apoyando! —Hina se revolvió emocionada. 

—Por favor no vayas a hacer mucho alboroto —pidió su hermana mayor—. Minato-san, por favor te la encargo. 

—Haré lo posible —dijo mientras Chisato le entregaba la correa de perro de Hina—. Gracias, la usaré con sabiduría. 

—Ya perdí suficiente tiempo teniendo que buscarla —Chistaso se refirió a Hina—. Será mejor que nos apresuremos. 

—¡Vamos a conquistar este evento! —gritó emocionada Ako. 

Todas caminaron al interior de Livehouse y separaron sus caminos cuando Yukina y Hina se unieron a la audiencia, donde ya los esperaban sus otros amigos. 

Detrás del escenario, en el backstage, Sayo iba y venía en lado al otro manteniendo su guitarra con ella mientras practicaba una última vez sus notas. 

—Todo va a salir bien —la rubia habló ya cansada de ver como Sayo estaba nerviosa—. Será una buena presentación. 

—No basta con que sea sólo buena, Shisaragi-san. 

—Estaremos bien —repitió—. No nos fue tan mal en las preliminares y fuimos de los favoritos, creo que podremos estar entre los finalistas. 

—¡U CRASH! Cinco minutos antes de entrar. 

A Sayo se le crisparon los nervios al oír aquello y estuvo a punto de caer en un aneurisma. 

—No sé porqué deje que Ako-chan decidiera el nombre —se lamentó. 

—Querías algo que tuviera impacto —se rió Rinko tomando su mano—. Además es un buen acrónimo con nuestros nombres. 

—Aún así creo que es algo vergonzoso —se quejó—. Pero el daño ya está hecho. 

~o~

Kimi no shiranai monogatari

El público esperó con paciencia a que las chicas se pusieran en posición y fue cuando Sayo presentó al grupo. 

—Somos U CRASH! 

El piano abrió la melodía cuando la cuenta llegó a la marca y Sayo la acompañó con su voz. El bajó y la batería se unieron a ellas y la música llenó la sala. 

En la audiencia se escucharon gritos, principalmente viniendo de Hina y algunos otros, como Tomoe que estaba allí también para apoyar a su hermana. 

Sayo y Rinko se miraron, el sudor recorriendo su frente y sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. Estaban felices, realmente felices. La música expresó todo lo que sus corazones tenían… y fue todo lo que quisieron hacer por siempre… música juntas.


End file.
